


Él Es Todo Lo Que Necesitas.

by TheYoko



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoko/pseuds/TheYoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora XenaFox.</p><p>Kotetsu admite que está enamorado de Barnaby.</p><p>Desafortunadamente, Barnaby no está seguro si está interesado en Kotetsu de ese modo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Is Everything You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621883) by [Xenafox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox). 



>  
> 
> **“Él es Todo lo que Necesitas”.**  
> 
> 
> (Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora **XenaFox** ).
> 
> ¡Hola, soy TheYoko! ¡La escritora y traductora de fics que es muy territorial con sus asuntos y cosas! Pienso que la competencia está bien siempre y cuando no se metan en lo que estoy trabajando. Eso ya es orinar territorio ajeno y no se hace...
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Bueno! No sé si las que leen en inglés conocen este fic. Yo lo encontré hace casi un año atrás y lloré desde el primer capítulo en adelante... Horrible, horrible. ¡Y lo peor es que aunque ya me sé partes de memoria, lo vuelvo a releer y sigo llorando!. Inclusive en estos días, cuando traducía el primer capi, dentro del pecho el corazón se me estrujaba de tristeza y me corría una sensación de desazón y deja vú que me dejaba completamente deprimida... Es que a mí me pasó algo tremendamente parecido a Kotetsu en este fic, hace catorce años... Justamente en Enero (no recuerdo la fecha exacta; debería revisar viejas cartas que no tengo a mano), se cumplieron catorce años del rechazo más doloroso que viví nunca en materia de amor. 
> 
>  
> 
> La p**ta madre que habrá sido doloroso si todavía después de esa tonelada de años no lo puedo olvidar...
> 
>  
> 
> Cuando descubrí la serie T&B lo primero que me llamó la atención fue la actitud de Kotetsu para con Barnaby... _“¡Demonios!”_ , pensé. _“¡Actúa igual que XXXXX!” (quien fuera que me rechazara)_ Y no me extraña que ElConejo se haya enamorado del Tigre por eso. Ya se han dado cuenta que Kotetsu es muy inocente y despistado, y no tiene maldad, y seguramente está muy enamorado de Barnaby (y puede que no se haya dado cuenta... o sí. Nishida, por qué no te metés la ambigüedad de la serie donde no te da el sol y la  &$*¥@#!!!!)
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno... No quería fastidiar tanto con esta historia propia mía, pero no puedo evitar asociar el fic con ello.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Agradezco de antemano algún review, y cualquier cosa de la que quieran hablar!
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer mis estúpidas introducciones!.
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos en el capi dos.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Datos de la Escritora Original:**  
> 
> 
> **XenaFox** es una escritora muy prolífica, y la mayor parte de su trabajo se concentra en el sitio de fanfics **AO3.** Algunos de sus fic son: “To Light the Shadows on your Face”, “Beauty and the Brat”, and “A Long Awaited Walk Down the Aisle”. Su personaje favorito es Kotetsu.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**  
> 
> 
> #### 
> 
> __**“Él es Todo lo que Necesitas” © XenaFox**
> 
> ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y CIERTOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: _“TheYoko”._
> 
>  
> 
> _Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, si no que se pertenecen el uno al otro, porque están hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise. Y del que planeó que Kotetsu y Barnaby sanen sus heridas estando juntos para siempre: Masafumi Nishida._
> 
>  
> 
> _El fic original en inglés fue publicado por primera vez el 20 de Julio del 2012, consta de siete capítulos y lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fics favoritos en Fanfiction.net. También fue publicado, pero en forma completa, en AO3 el 3 de Enero de 2013. ___
> 
> **  
> _[Fecha de inicio de traducción de este primer capítulo: 9 de Febrero de 2014. Hora: 17:18. Fecha de término de traducción de este primer capítulo: 16 de Febrero de 2014. Hora: 20:34]_  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> [Nota de la autora original]:
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> Creo que puedo betear y corregir esta historia OTRA VEZ, pero me gustaría tenerla publicada en su formato original en este sitio, de modo que así quedan las cosas por ahora. Este fic también está posteado en el T&B Anon Meme, FF.net, y Tumblr.

****

Capítulo 1.

Decir que Kotetsu podría haber planeado mejor la noche era poco.

Tampoco tenía intenciones de que tomara el giro que tomó. Había ido a cenar con Barnaby, su compañero y mejor amigo. Cenaron en la Torre de la Justicia e intentaron lo más posible ignorar el hecho de que estaban siendo observados. Trabajaban juntos en la Segunda Liga, pero continuaban siendo increíblemente populares. Todo el mundo los amaba. Aunque en realidad, todo el mundo amaba a Barnaby. 

Incluyendo a Kotetsu. 

Deseaba poder culpar al alcohol – vino o cerveza. Pero desafortunadamente, sólo tenía agua para beber desde que estaba intentando, con mucho esfuerzo, reducir su consumo de alcohol. Deseó poder decir que estaba enfermo, dormido o cualquier otro número de cosas. 

Pero no había ninguna excusa. La conversación giró hacia las vidas de sus compañeros héroes, y eventualmente a sus relaciones. Cuando Barnaby comenzó con su usual pequeña broma sobre que Kotetsu debería encontrar a alguien agradable y dejar de ser un viejo solitario, lo dijo. Que había encontrado a alguien que siempre lo mantenía acompañado y lo hacía feliz. 

No estaba seguro qué esperaba cuando le confesó a Barnaby que tenía sentimientos por él. Una muy pequeña parte suya creía que eran lo suficientemente íntimos como para que Barnaby los correspondiera. Una parte más grande creía que el muchacho se levantaría y se alejaría de su vida. El resto no tenía idea de qué pensar. 

Al principio Barnaby sólo dijo “Oh,” y fue horriblemente vergonzoso. 

Ambos pasaron el tiempo estudiando su propia comida. “No espero nada. Sólo pensé que debía decírtelo,” le había dicho Kotetsu. 

Barnaby asintió e intentaron retomar alguna clase de conversación, pero no estaba funcionando. Kotetsu balbuceó tonterías sobre lo duro que estaba su filete y Barnaby se mantuvo observando por la ventana y haciendo preguntas sobre los edificios como había hecho una vez antes. Cuando Kotetsu sólo suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, Barnaby dejó en claro que no sentía lo mismo por él y que no estaba seguro sobre qué pensar. 

La cena acabó más temprano de lo que le habría gustado a Kotetsu, y muy pronto ya estaba en su apartamento, echado en su cama y mirando el techo. “Bien, Tomoe, ¿qué hago?” preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que no obtendría una respuesta. Si los espíritus existían, el de ella habría ido al Cielo en vez de tener que vagar en la tierra. 

Sólo podía pensar que había arruinado una maravillosa amistad. La más íntima que tenía. Culpó a sus sentimientos, pero sabía que realmente no había modo que pudiera detenerlos. Por un par de horas pensó en llamar a Barnaby. Pero no lo hizo. El chico merecía su espacio luego que Kotetsu arruinara su cena. 

Y Kotetsu necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente. 

“No sabía con quién más hablar.” 

“¿Por qué yo? La irritada voz de Muramasa salió del teléfono y Kotetsu se encogió un poco. 

“No lo sé. Hablé contigo cuando mis poderes estaban desapareciendo y, bueno, es sólo que no sé con quién más me sentiría cómodo hablando.” Era verdad. Muramasa fue el único capaz de sonsacarle alguna verdad tantos meses atrás. Recordarlo hacía que Kotetsu se sintiera mejor al hablar con él. 

Muramasa suspiró. “Está bien. Sin embargo, Kotetsu, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Me acabas de decir que estás interesado en otro hombre. No sólo es bastante sorprendente, si no que no tengo ningún consejo sobre romance gay para darte.” 

Kotetsu se retrajo. Sabía que su hermano no estaría cómodo con tal tópico. Aunque en realidad no parecía incómodo exactamente – era sólo que no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Pero ni siquiera Kotetsu lo sabía. “Está bien. Es sólo que, bueno, ¿qué si tu mejor amigo te dice que quiere estar contigo?” Kotetsu se ruborizó salvajemente, incluso aunque Muramasa no podía verlo. Su ansiedad se había disparado tanto que había estado casi a punto de vomitar antes de llamar a su hermano. 

“En verdad no quiero hablar de esto.” 

“¿Por favor?” Rogó Kotetsu. “De verdad me ayudaría a saber qué es lo que está pasando por su mente. Y sí, antes de que lo digas, sé que la mente de Barnaby es algo diferente que la de la mayoría.” 

“Supongo que eso tiene sentido,” gruñó Muramasa y guardó silencio. Kotetsu adivinaba qué estaba pensando, y después de un minuto, su hermano volvió a hablar. “Bueno, no dejaría de ser amigo suyo. Y probablemente esté un poco más cauteloso a pesar de todo, y extremadamente consciente de las indirectas que yo pueda estar soltando.” 

“¿Pensarías en darle una oportunidad?” 

“Kotetsu...” 

“Lo siento.” Kotetsu tragó saliva. Había esperado que su hermano le dijera lo que quería oír. Era bastante estúpido. 

“No estoy interesado en hombres. Es por eso que mi mejor amigo sería SÓLO mi mejor amigo y nada más.” 

“Bien, ni siquiera sé si quiero tener sexo con él o qué, ¿lo ves?” Había descubierto que su atracción se basaba más en el concepto de la personalidad, aunque Barnaby ciertamente era atractivo. 

“Está bien, Kotetsu, basta. No me importa si tienes interés por los hombres, ¿pero qué tal si no hacemos mención al sexo?” 

“Lo siento. Sólo estoy tratando de comprender todo esto.” 

“Lo sé.” Muramasa volvió a guardar silencio momentáneamente otra vez. “Ya tengo que irme a trabajar. Kotetsu, estoy seguro que él no querrá dejar de hablarte ni de salir contigo. Sólo no fuerces nada y estoy seguro que seguirá cerca tuyo.” 

“Claro,” contestó Kotetsu, pastosa su voz mientras su mente comenzaba a dispersarse un poco. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar cerca de Barnaby, qué estaría forzando. Y si Barnaby de verdad ya no quería tener nada con él Kotetsu no sabía si podría manejarlo. Pero lo peor de todo era pensar en la respuesta de su hermano, que él no le daría ninguna oportunidad. 

Apenas oyó a Muramasa decir adiós y estaba aturdido cuando colgó. Intentó quitarse la sensación con un café para conseguir comenzar el día. Debía ir a trabajar y eso lo aterraba. No había manera que pudiera esconder su tristeza si llegaba allí y Barnaby no quería nada con él. 

Mientras entraba a la oficina que ambos compartían su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente. Podía ver a Barnaby sentado en su computadora, dando un click tras otro a cosas que probablemente eran importantes, como el papeleo que Kotetsu había relegado a cambio de intentar encestar pequeñas bolas de papel en un vaso al otro lado del escritorio... 

No podría culpar a Barnaby si, además de la incomodidad de la noche anterior, además estaba enojado con él por su pereza. 

“Hola, Bunny,” dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla y encendía la computadora. 

“Buenos días,” fue la respuesta. Barnaby no se oía enojado ni nada diferente de lo normal. Aún así, Kotetsu no dijo nada más. No podía encontrar el valor para preguntarle a Barnaby cómo estaba yendo su mañana, cómo había estado su noche, si estaba enojado, si lo odiaba. 

Así que el silencio se apoderó de la oficina por al menos dos horas antes que alguno hablara otra vez. “¿Kotetsu, estás bien?” Preguntó finalmente Barnaby, girando su silla con sus manos sobre su regazo. 

Kotetsu se sobresaltó y fingió estar muy interesado en el reporte en el que estaba trabajando. “Estoy bien, estoy bien.” 

“No, no lo estás. Nunca eres así de callado. Ahora mismo deberías estar hablando y encontrando toda clase de excusas para levantarte e irte.” 

“...” Kotetsu sacó a relucir uno de sus gestos favoritos, el de bajar su sombrero para intentar esconder sus ojos. “Me iré si es lo que quieres.” 

“Eso no es lo que estoy intentando decir – mira, no estoy enojado por lo de anoche.” 

“Ah.” 

“Es sólo que no sé qué decir. No quería que te afectara, pero veo que realmente no hay manera de evitarlo.” 

Tenía razón con ello. No importaba qué tan bien pudiera Barnaby tratarlo, de todas maneras continuaría siendo rechazado. “Sí, pero ahora debes sentirte extraño,” murmuró.

“Un poco. No sé cómo lidiar con estas cosas. No me interesan las citas.”

Eso dolía, lo destrozaba aún si Barnaby no se refería exclusivamente a él. “Ya veo.” 

“No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Kotetsu,” dijo Barnaby muy dulcemente. “Sería muy cruel de mi parte dejar de ser tu amigo después de todo lo que vivimos. Hacer eso me lastimaría también a mí. Eres parte de mi vida, sólo que no de ese modo.” 

Kotetsu asintió pero permaneció con la vista clavada en el teclado. “Está bien.” 

Barnaby suspiró. “Bueno, creo que no puedo esperar que te sientas mejor ya mismo. No sé qué se siente ser rechazado.” Probablemente no quería referirse a Kotetsu, pero eso sólo hundía otra daga en su corazón. “Todo lo que puedo decirte que no me disgustas y que no te abandonaré porque sientas esto por mí.”

Barnaby estaba manejando el asunto bastante bien, y Kotetsu quería darle algún crédito. Pero era imposible concentrarse cuando sentía que su corazón estaba encogiéndose en su pecho. Había pensado que tal vez el rechazo quizás le haría ver que sus sentimientos no eran de la clase romántica, como una señal. Pero en vez de eso únicamente le hizo comprender cuánto quería a Barnaby.

Eventualmente el muchacho dejó de hablar cuando notó que no estaba consiguiendo nada, y entonces un denso ambiente se asentó en la oficina. Kotetsu era responsable por eso. Decidió ponerse a trabajar y realmente hizo progresos, dado que estaba trabajando para intentar apartar los pensamientos que tenía arremolinándose en su cabeza. 

Al mediodía Barnaby volvió a hablar. “Voy a almorzar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?” 

Kotetsu apreció el gesto. Barnaby tenía todo el derecho a ignorarlo por completo e irse. Pero negó con la cabeza. “No, gracias. Lo siento, Bunny, es sólo que no creo que sería una buena idea.” 

“¿Quieres que te traiga algo?” preguntó Barnaby casi inmediatamente. 

“Hum, claro. Sabes qué me gusta, escoge cualquier cosa.” No tenía apetito, pero quizás si viera la comida al menos sentiría algo de hambre. Tampoco necesitaba estar tan deprimido como para rechazar cada oferta que Barnaby intentara para aliviar su dolor, incluso si fuera por una hora. 

Barnaby pareció aliviado una vez que asintió y se fue. Kotetsu estaba feliz por ello y se recostó en su silla. Su hermano le había dicho que no presionara las cosas. ¿Pero qué si intentaba algún empujoncito aquí y allí? Quizás, tan sólo quizás, podría al menos conseguir que su amigo considerara tener una cita con él. 

Y si era discreto al respecto entonces no estaría ahuyentando a Barnaby, ¿verdad?. Necesitaba alguna esperanza a la que aferrarse, y esa era. 

No sabía exactamente qué haría, pero mantuvo en mente que Barnaby había dicho que no le interesaba salir con nadie. Eso significaba que era algo general, no exactamente sólo contra él. Kotetsu había sido responsable de muchos de los cambios en la actitud de Barnaby y de su vida misma. 

Tal vez podría convencerlo de cambiar de idea una vez más...


	2. Capítulo 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como AO3 no me deja meter todo el bla, bla, bla que me gusta, por lo general las notas irán directamente en el cuerpo del fic!!!! En este capítulo se ubican al final del mismo. Gracias!

Cómo lograr persuadir a Barnaby para que lo aceptara – _ese_ era el desafío. 

Kotetsu sabía lo que le gustaba a Barnaby. Le gustaba... la ópera, y los daiquiris de frutilla en la noche, le gustaba el color rosa un poco más que el rojo, y le gustaba Kotetsu, de alguna forma al menos. En realidad había una lista mucho más extensa, pero Kotetsu pensaba que nada de eso lo ayudaría con mucha eficacia. Podía darle a Barnaby cd’s de ópera, tragos, y chucherías rosadas pero todo ello sería increíblemente obvio y no lo suficientemente importante. 

Lo que realmente necesitaba era un modo de lograr que Barnaby notara cuánto se preocupaba Kotetsu por él y cómo siempre haría lo mejor para hacerlo feliz, aún al costo de su propia felicidad. Sólo que quizás no admita la última parte. 

¿Pero qué debería hacer?. 

El día había transcurrido con suficiente normalidad, pero Kotetsu percibía que había cierta tensión en su relación. Y lo peor, era el saber que todo era su culpa. Barnaby deseaba que las cosas se desarrollaran normalmente, y él actuaba normalmente, pero Kotetsu se encontraba francamente incapaz de hacer lo mismo. Estaba disperso, con la vista clavada en la pared mientras su mente viraba entre lo que podía hacer para enamorar a Barnaby y cuán triste se sentía por ser rechazado. 

En verdad ya no le agradaba más permanecer solo. Extrañaba tanto a Tomoe, y continuaba muy lejos de Kaede, de su madre, y de su hermano. Barnaby lo entendía y estaba allí para él. Por un momento consideró que quizás pedía demasiado, más de lo que merecía, pero eso lo hizo sentir peor, así que desechó el pensamiento. 

Esa noche contempló la idea de llamar a su hermano una vez más y pedirle su opinión. Pero como Muramasa había dicho, no tenía ningún consejo para un romance gay. Kotetsu no quería molestarlo, de todos modos. En vez de eso se acomodó en su sofá y abrió su laptop. Luego de cerca de un minuto de quedarse mirándola, decidió intentar una búsqueda sobre cómo atraer a alguien. 

Tenía que comenzar por algún lado... 

Fue recibido por una lista de sitios y comenzó a investigar. 

Primero buscó consejo: ‘Muestra tu buen lado, mantente casual... no permitas que tus esperanzas crezcan, aprende a rendirte.’ 

Eso era menos que brillante. Todo eso ya lo sabía e intentó ignorar la última parte. Únicamente necesitaba ideas. Muchas de las cosas que encontraba también eran tan corrientes y poco útiles como el del primer sitio, pero logró hallar algo más. Solamente debía ponerlas en acción. 

Lo primero era hacer algo útil por Barnaby. Algo que él no esperaría y que lo ayudaría a tener un mejor día. 

Tenía la perfecta idea, así que llegó muy temprano al trabajo al día siguiente. Kotetsu siempre era la razón por la que estaban atascados en papeleo y otras cosas como esa. Así que reunió todos los reportes que debían llenar y se puso a trabajar en ellos. Cuando se acercaba la hora en que debían arribar a la oficina, fue por un vaso de café recién hecho, de modo que estuviera allí aguardando a Barnaby sin esperar demasiado tiempo como para que se enfriara. 

Entonces volvió a su escritorio y se puso a trabajar, aunque estaba prestando más atención a la puerta y aguardando la reacción de Barnaby. Varias veces estuvo a punto de arruinar sus reportes gracias a su distracción. Pero luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, al fin, Barnaby entró a la oficina. Saludó a Kotetsu, fue hasta su escritorio, y se sentó. 

Poco después, Kotetsu fue recompensado cuando su compañero habló. 

“¡Guau, has adelantado mucho trabajo! ¿El café es para mí?” preguntó Barnaby con una ligera desconfianza. 

“Sí. Me sentía mal por toda mi pereza, y pensé que quizás podría traerte algo para beber.” Comentó Kotetsu casualmente. Se aseguró de continuar actuando casual, justo como decía la página. ¡Casual, casual!. 

“Bueno, gracias,” dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa y se sentó frente a la computadora. 

“De nada,” contestó Kotetsu y se concentró en su trabajo nuevamente, el intercambio de palabras dejándolo de muy buen ánimo. 

Pasó el resto del día en la oficina. Pero, como siempre, tuvieron una llamada. No eran tan frecuentes como cuando trabajaban con los otros héroes, así funcionaban las cosas en la Segunda Liga, pero aún así debían salir bastante a menudo. 

Desafortunadamente, tuvo menos éxito con la misión que la que había tenido en la oficina. Kotetsu estaba extremadamente distraído todo el tiempo, pensando en Barnaby e intentando impresionarlo, por una vez, al intentar pensar antes de llevar a cabo sus acciones. 

Pero las cosas salieron terriblemente mal cuando hizo un estúpido movimiento que llevó a su enemigo a toparse con Barnaby. El hombre con el que luchaban utilizaba para defenderse algo cuya forma recordaba definitivamente a la enorme cola de un escorpión. Kotetsu no sabía si era un NEXT o si alguien había conseguido cruzar exitosamente un humano con un insecto, pero ello no tuvo importancia cuando vio al aguijón penetrar limpiamente el costado del suit de Barnaby, una evocación del momento de cuando el H-01 cortara su pierna tantos meses atrás. 

Barnaby dio un grito de sorpresa y cayó. 

Kotetsu parpadeó antes de cargar contra el hombre con todo su poder. Decidió que su error no era una total pérdida. Terminó con la suficiente rabia como para atrapar al malhechor, aplastándolo contra el suelo y sosteniéndolo allí hasta que los policías aparecieron y lo esposaron con todo éxito – y aseguraron la cola, por supuesto. 

Entonces fue tiempo de preocuparse por Barnaby, sentado en el suelo sin su casco, y Kotetsu estuvo instantáneamente arrodillado a su lado. “¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento tanto, Bunny!” 

Barnaby hizo una mueca y observó en su costado, a través del agujero en su suit, una horriblemente roja e hinchada picadura. “Estoy bien, probablemente. Se ve peor de lo que duele.” 

Sus palabras no tranquilizaron a Kotetsu, quien estaba intensamente furioso consigo mismo a la par que intentaba contenerse de abrazar a Barnaby. La picadura parecía insignificante comparada con otras heridas, pero igual se sentía tan mal como si hubiera sido el responsable de que Barnaby hubiera perdido una pierna. “Pero, pero Bunny...” Oyó el sonido de pasos y echó una mirada sobre su hombro para ver a los paramédicos. 

“Ellos ayudarán a hacerse cargo de esto, ¿está bien?” Dijo Barnaby, en un claro esfuerzo por mantener su voz modulada, pero Kotetsu podía adivinar que el chico estaba algo intranquilo. 

“Pero yo debería cuidar de ti.” Las palabras escaparon antes de que Kotetsu pudiera detenerlas, y mantuvo sus ojos en la picadura. 

“Kotetsu...” Suspiró Barnaby. “Por favor permite que los paramédicos hagan su trabajo.” 

“Pero Bunny, yo...” No fue capaz de decir mucho más, mientras se le pedía que se quitara para que pudieran tratar a Barnaby. Kotetsu permaneció mirando más que miserablemente antes de volverse. ¿Quizás podría remediar el mal haciendo algo similar a lo que había hecho esa mañana? No, él era la razón por la que Barnaby había sido herido y debía compensar eso. 

Cuando Barnaby ya había sido atendido, buscó a Kotetsu. 

Kotetsu había permanecido en el sidecar, aún en su suit mientras intentaba en vano dormir bajo el calor. Era completamente ridículo, quedarse dormido incluso antes de abandonar el escenario. Se sentía estúpido y depresivo ya por entonces y únicamente quería escapar. 

“Kotetsu,” dijo Barnaby mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Kotetsu. “Deja de deprimirte.” 

“No estoy deprimido.” 

“Sí lo estás.” Barnaby permaneció allí. “Sí, lo arruinaste todo, pero no importa. Suele suceder.” 

Dolía más que se lo confirmara. “Eso no me hace sentir mejor, Bunny. Se suponía que debía cuidarte al ser tu compañero, pero fallé.” 

“Sí, como mi compañero de trabajo y amigo, puedo ver cómo te sientes,” dijo Barnaby firmemente, y Kotetsu tuvo la sensación que Barnaby quería dejar en claro que estaba poniendo alguna clase de límites. Era un sentimiento incómodo. “Pero no ayudará que sólo te vayas y te quedes sentado aquí sintiéndote molesto por ello.” 

“Bueno, tampoco ayuda estar allí dando vueltas y observar que estén tratándote por algo que yo hice.” 

Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, donde Barnaby continuó observando a Kotetsu. No era una buena sensación. Kotetsu recordaba cuando no se soportaban, e incluso cuando tenían sus peleas sobre la confianza, pero la sensación que tenía en el sidecar en ese momento era diferente a cualquiera de ellas. Se sentía más distante, como si supiera que Barnaby se alejaría a pesar de sus promesas de que continuaría siendo su amigo. 

“Esto no va a funcionar,” dijo Kotetsu finalmente. “Lo arruiné todo, Bunny. Debí mantener la boca cerrada.” 

“No arruinaste nada con eso, viejo. Pero necesitas calmarte, y tener en claro ya mismo que no soy tuyo para que cuides de mí.” El tono de Barnaby era gentil mientras finalmente se sentaba en su motocicleta. “No soy de _nadie_. Esto no tiene por qué ser tan difícil.” 

“¿Cómo puede ser todo menos difícil? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y entonces logré que te hirieran. Y no puedo tener la boca cerrada.” Siempre había tenido el segundo problema. 

“Kotetsu, vamos. Deja de hablar así.” 

“¡Pero sabes que es verdad!” Insistió Kotetsu. La culpa había tomado lo mejor de él. Cuando Barnaby no contestó, confirmó sus miedos. “¿Qué es lo que haremos, Bunny? No puedo-no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.” 

“Eso nunca fue un problema antes.” 

“Pero ahora que lo sabes, ahora que salió a la luz, es difícil no pensar en ello,” puntualizó Kotetsu. Con Barnaby estando consciente de sus sentimientos, no tenía que esconderlos. Sólo tenía que superarlos. 

“Ya veo.” 

“¿Qué haremos? Dime cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer para que las cosas mejoren, Bunny, y te prometo que lo haré.” 

“Deberíamos trabajar separados por un tiempo.” 

Kotetsu no esperaba eso y su mandíbula cayó. “¿Eh?” 

“Es todo lo que podemos hacer. Continuaré viéndote en un plano social, pero si vas a ser un obstáculo en el las llamadas ya no puedo trabajar contigo. Es inseguro.” 

Devastado, Kotetsu no pudo hallar una respuesta. 

“¿Kotetsu? Es sólo por el trabajo. Es lo mejor, ahora mismo. Será peor si algo así sucede otra vez.” 

Tenía razón, pero eso los separaría, significando que tendría muchas menos oportunidades de conseguir el interés de Barnaby. “Yo, pero tú...” Otro pensamiento lo asaltó, uno que lo hizo sentir aún más bajo. “Probablemente te envíen de nuevo al grupo principal.” Sus hombros se desplomaron. Si Barnaby ya no iba a estar luchando a su lado, no había razón para que el muchacho estuviera en la Segunda Liga. 

“Supongo que sí.” Barnaby se oyó inseguro en ese momento. Pero duró sólo un segundo. “Debes entenderlo, entonces.” 

“Lo entiendo. Pero no me gusta.” 

“No esperaba que sí,” dijo Barnaby con dureza. “A menudo no nos gusta lo que es mejor para nosotros. Por ahora, es mejor que nos vayamos.” 

“Ajá.” 

“Habrá que llenar papeleo adicional a causa de la herida.” 

“Supongo.” 

Barnaby finalmente dejó de hablar a pesar de que era claro que estaba molesto por ello. No era la mejor forma de terminar una conversación, y Kotetsu supo que eso simplemente los dejaba a ambos sintiéndose deprimidos. 

A pesar de todo, no dijo una palabra. 

Trabajar solo en la Segunda Liga apestaba, realmente. Barnaby fue trasladado al día siguiente, y Kotetsu estaba asustado de preguntar qué razón había dado en su solicitud de reingreso. De igual modo no importaba, porque Lloyds había insinuado muchísimas veces que quería a Barnaby en el grupo principal. 

Ello dejaba a Kotetsu mucho tiempo solo. Continuaban compartiendo la misma oficina, pero Barnaby raramente estaba en el mismo sitio con él. Estaría en una llamada, en una entrevista, o en algún evento promocional. Y dado que temporalmente ya no eran un equipo, nadie tenía la necesidad de decirle a Kotetsu cuándo Barnaby iba a concurrir a alguna clase de evento social. 

Que estaba triste era decir poco. 

Intentó encontrar consejos en la grandiosa red de internet, pero ya había perdido su energía desde el primer esfuerzo. No podía hacer nada bueno por Barnaby si no estaba allí. Y estaba siempre tan ocupado que no se veían tanto fuera del trabajo, a pesar que había dicho que lo harían. 

Kotetsu definitivamente sentía que con toda efectividad había perdido a su mejor amigo. Y la situación no le suscitaba ganas de hablarle a nadie, realmente. Antonio intentó llamarlo una par de veces, incluso Ben. La única vez que Kotetsu contestó, tres días luego del cambio, fue cuando su hermano lo llamó. 

“He estado viendo muchísimo a Barnaby en la TV, pero no a ti,” dijo su hermano cuando Kotetsu atendió. 

“Ah, sí.” Kotetsu se quedó mudo como sabía que haría. 

“Má y Kaede lo han estado notando también. ¿Qué hiciste?” 

La acusadora pregunta hizo que el silencio de Kotetsu fuese muy breve. “¿HACER? ¡No hice nada! ¡Tuvimos un accidente durante una llamada y él decidió que era lo mejor si trabajábamos separados por un tiempo!” 

“Bueno, algo debió haber sucedido,” bufó su hermano. “¿Por qué Barnaby decidiría algo así?” 

“Yo estaba distraído y él fue atacado por alguien, ¿está bien?”, dijo Kotetsu rápidamente, esperando que su hermano fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender a qué se refería con estar distraído. “Eso es todo. Sólo será por un pequeño tiempo.” 

“En verdad no es tan malo como pensé que sería,” murmuró Muramasa y Kotetsu se sintió un poco ofendido. 

“Grandioso,” dijo Kotetsu secamente. “¿Llamaste sólo por eso?” 

“Bueno, estaba preocupado por ti,” admitió Muramasa. “No has tenido una cita en un muy largo tiempo, y ahora que tienes estos sentimientos por tu compañero, supongo que sólo estoy curioso sobre cómo estás sobrellevando todo con las demás cosas que te están sucediendo.” 

“Cosas.” Kotetsu sabía a lo que se refería. Sus poderes habían permanecido por un minuto durante un tiempo, pero los segundos se habían estado perdiendo lentamente. Actualmente llegaban a los 48 segundos. Intentaba ignorar el hecho lo mejor que podía, lo cual era mucho más fácil cuando estaba enfocado en Barnaby. Barnaby era el único que ayudaba. 

Muramasa continuó. “No quiero que estés de mal ánimo, eres mi pequeño hermano después de todo y no quiero que hagas nada estúpido.” Las palabras se oyeron muy lentas, muy cuidadosas. 

“¿Estúpido? ¿Estúpido como _qué_?” preguntó Kotetsu, su irritación creciendo. 

“¡No lo sé, Kotetsu, sólo – estúpido! ¡No piensas cuando estás alterado!” la voz de Muramasa se elevó. 

“¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No sé qué hacer!” le gruñó Kotetsu en respuesta. “¿Qué demonios harías? ¿O puedes siquiera darme una respuesta?” 

“¡Kotetsu! Kotetsu, cálmate,” dijo Muramasa, elevada aún su voz antes de que se detuviera y tomara perceptibles y profundas inspiraciones. “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú y Barnaby hablaron?” 

Kotetsu hizo memoria; la última vez que hablaron fue sobre Barnaby adquiriendo un nuevo diario. Seguía intentando con todas sus fuerzas recobrar sus memorias y cuando algo surgía en su mente, intentaría ponerlo por escrito tan pronto como fuera posible. Era un lento proceso en general, y algunas veces provocaba que Barnaby tuviera pesadillas y ataques de pánico. Kotetsu no deseaba nada más que abrazarlo cuando eso sucedía, y decirle que todo estaba bien. “A la hora del almuerzo, hoy.” 

“Bien. Así que no han pasado días. Escucha, lo llamas luego que acabemos de hablar y le pides de salir.” 

“¡¿Qué?!” 

“No puedes hacer que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad si no lo intentas. Pienso que estarás más triste si dejas que todo esto pase así nada más.” 

“Sí...” 

“Llámalo, ¿está bien? Ve si le interesa tener un almuerzo extenso mañana o algo.” 

“Yo – está bien,” cedió Kotetsu. No quería parecer lastimero y desesperado, incluso si _estaba_ desesperado, pero eso no sonaba tan mal. 

“Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿está bien?” 

“Lo haré. Gracias,” contestó nerviosamente Kotetsu. 

Creyó poder oír una pequeña risa al otro lado de la línea. “No hay problema, hermanito.” 

Barnaby aceptó salir a comer con él, y Kotetsu llamó a eso una pequeña victoria. Su voz había temblado cuando llamó a su compañero, y estuvo seguro que fue notable antes que fuera capaz de sonar más normal. Estaba nervioso, y se enredó en sus palabras por completo, pero le dijo a Barnaby que extrañaba salir con él – lo cual era completamente cierto, estúpido enamoramiento o no. 

Así que al día siguiente, Kotetsu se encontró entusiasmadamente sentado en una mesa de picnic en el parque cercano que solían recorrer algunas veces. El día estaba cálido, pero no en exceso y estaba agradecido por eso. Ya había seleccionado un par de emparedados y ensaladas junto con un café para sí mismo, y un smoothie, horrible pero de apariencia saludable, como los que Barnaby tomaba una vez a la semana. 

“Ya tuve uno de estos ayer, pero está bien.” Kotetsu levantó la mirada para ver a Barnaby echarle una ojeada al smoothie. “Oh. Lo siento.” 

“Está bien.” El muchacho se sentó frente a Kotetsu, alcanzando la bebida, de todas maneras. “Supongo que podré soportar desviarme de la rutina una vez cada tanto.” 

“Oh.” Kotetsu repentinamente se encontró sin nada que decir. 

Afortunadamente, Barnaby sorteó eso. “Tuve otra memoria súbita anoche.” 

Eso atrajo la atención de Kotetsu. “¿En serio?” 

Barnaby asintió. “No era algo demasiado importante, pero recordé una clase que tomé durante mi primer año en la academia, de salud y nutrición. No sé por qué volvió a mí, y actualmente tampoco sé por qué Maverick la habría borrado.” 

“Pero lo importante es que recordaste _algo_ ,” señaló Kotetsu. 

“Bueno, sí. Eso creo. Descubriré lo que significa a su tiempo.” Barnaby no parecía completamente complacido por la idea, sin embargo, y le dio un sorbo a su smoothie. 

“Lo harás,” le aseguró Kotetsu. “Y sabes que te ayudaré si puedo.” Siempre ofrecía su ayuda, aún incluso antes de que sus fuertes sentimientos se hicieran conocidos. 

Barnaby asintió mientras desenvolvía su emparedado. “Lo sé.” 

“Aparte de eso, ¿todo está bien?” preguntó Kotetsu, y estaba genuinamente sorprendido de cuán fácil era hablar con Barnaby. Creía que sería muchísimo más dificultoso, pero el lazo entre ellos estaba mejor de lo que había pensado. Se sintió un poco enojado consigo mismo por eso. 

“Sí. Las cosas han estado yendo bien.” Hizo una pausa. “He estado trabajando bien fuera de la Segunda Liga,” dijo lentamente. 

“Oh.” Kotetsu aún así quería saber cómo le estaba yendo, incluso si era doloroso. 

“Pero voy a volver,” dijo rápidamente. “Prefiero trabajar contigo. Quiero decir, no voy a volver prontamente, pero planeo hacerlo.” 

“¿Por qué no ya?” 

Barnaby sólo le dio una mirada. 

Kotetsu suspiró. “Sí, sí, lo sé. Yo sólo... bueno, te extraño.” 

“Oh. Yo también te extraño,” admitió Barnaby y comenzó a relajarse antes de que súbitamente hiciera una mueca de dolor y se retorciera. “Ow.” 

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Kotetsu, alarmado. 

“La picadura aún duele. No quiere sanarse.” 

“¿En serio?” Bien, ello lo hacía sentirse mal. 

“Sí. No sé qué es lo que está mal con la herida, ya ha sido examinada muchas veces.” 

Kotetsu tuvo que aplacar su intensa preocupación, la urgencia de saltar sobre Barnaby y comportarse tan afectuosamente como fuera posible en algún estúpido intento de hacer que el dolor desapareciera. “¿Nadie sabe por qué está así?” 

Barnaby se encogió de hombros. “No, pero aparte de una punzada de dolor cada tanto, no me molesta mucho.” Miró a Kotetsu y debió notar la expresión en su cara. “Kotetsu, estoy bien. No es tu culpa en realidad.” 

“Sí lo es.” 

“No fuiste tú quien me clavó ese aguijón,” dijo Barnaby, sonando molesto. 

“Sí, bien, pero sigo siendo la razón por la que te hirieron, porque no pude prestar atención.” 

“Si pudiera corresponder a tus sentimientos, lo haría.” 

Kotetsu se sobresaltó, irguiéndose en su sitio. “¡Eh!” 

“Ojalá pudiera, Kotetsu, de verdad desearía poder. No me gusta que te culpes de esa forma y te sientas mal. No deberías sentirte así.” 

“Yo...” 

“Mira, como dije, no regresaré al trabajo aún. Pero tampoco voy a dejarte solo. Te digo qué...” Se inclinó hacia adelante. “Intentemos comer juntos a diario. Una comida, almuerzo o cena, o si puedes ser persuadido de no ignorar tu alarma por tanto tiempo, quizás incluso hasta un desayuno.” 

“¿Hablas de levantarse tan tempraaaanoooo?” Kotetsu hizo una mueca en broma, pero estaba feliz. 

“¡De eso es lo que hablo! Puedes seguir dormido y todo, no te estoy pidiendo que estés alerta exactamente. Sólo es, ya sabes, en el caso de que no podamos encontrarnos para nada más luego en el día.” Barnaby rió un poco, discretamente. Era raro que riera. 

Kotetsu sintió la calidez correr por su cuerpo mientras lo oía, y también él rió. “Está bien, entonces. Así que tú serás un conejito impecable y de rabo esponjado, y yo seré un tigre bostezando.” 

“Suena bien, salvo por la parte donde soy un conejito.” 

“Deja de quejarte, ya sabes que nunca dejaré de decirlo,” dijo Kotetsu con una sonrisa burlona mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Barnaby por sobre la mesa. Barnaby sólo rió más. 

Afortunadamente, Kotetsu no tuvo que lidiar con un desayuno y Barnaby. Lo habría tomado, con todo gusto, porque significaba que él sería la primera cosa que vería en la mañana. Si no podía despertarse inmediatamente a su lado, al menos podía verlo al comienzo del día. 

Pero sin eso, podía irse a dormir y en consecuencia no podía quejarse demasiado. La mayoría del tiempo se encontraban para el almuerzo y eso era conveniente – y divertido. Algunas veces eran interrumpidos por una llamada y eso era todo, pero siempre tendrían el siguiente día. 

Kotetsu sentía que estaban volviendo a la normalidad, y hasta quizás mejor que lo normal. Se preguntó si Barnaby se estaba volviendo más interesado, después de todo. Estaba aterrado de preguntar. Así que permanecía un poco más callado durante esos almuerzos de lo que había estado en los meses anteriores, y Barnaby nunca lo hizo notar. 

Se encontraron finalmente durante otra cena, y poniéndose al corriente sobre el trabajo, un par de semanas luego de sus planes de llevar a cabo encuentros diarios. “Así que Lloyds me hizo anfitrión de otra cena, y mañana me aguarda otra sesión de fotos con el resto de los héroes.” 

“¿Oh, sí? Bien, eso suena estupendo,” Kotetsu revolvió su agua con la pajilla, como si en realidad sirviera de algo. El único punto malo en realidad continuaban siendo sus actividades. Barnaby ya no hablaba sobre retornar a la Segunda Liga, y eso de alguna manera pesaba en las preguntas de Kotetsu. 

“Supongo. Creo que quizás estoy aburrido, las sesiones de fotos ya no son tan excitantes como solían.” 

“¡Já! ¡Lo sabía! Solías actuar como si te gustaran y no te fastidiaban ni un poquito.” 

Barnaby puso los ojos en blanco. “No me FASTIDIABAN... entonces. Ahora las cosas son un poco diferentes.” 

Eso era cierto. Kotetsu sólo asintió y pinchó con el tenedor los trocitos de palomitas de pollo en su plato, los restos de un aperitivo que no le importaba terminar. “Es verdad. ¿Entonces qué más tienes luego de la sesión de fotos?” 

Barnaby se encogió de hombros. “Necesito ver la agenda.” 

“¿Qué tan ocupada está tu agenda?” preguntó Kotetsu casualmente. 

“Por un par de semanas, desde ya.” 

“Así que estarás en la Primera Liga al menos por otro par de semanas.” Kotetsu suspiró y Barnaby permaneció en silencio, mientras sin duda comprendía hacia dónde estaba yendo Kotetsu con ello. “Supongo que debí haberme dado cuenta de que Lloyds te habría mantenido ocupado con todo ese trabajo tan pronto como fuera posible. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más le dejarás hacer eso?” Kotetsu lo miró y esperó por una respuesta. 

“Hum, bueno...” 

“¿Aún planeabas volver, verdad?” preguntó Kotetsu, su buen humor evaporándose rápidamente. No se había presentado en la cena con sus mejores ánimos y estaba comenzando a notarse. 

“¡Claro que lo planeaba!” 

“¿Lo planeabas, o lo planeas?” 

Barnaby nuevamente guardó silencio, lo cual le dio a Kotetsu la respuesta que deseaba saber. Su mirada cayó sobre su comida. “Ya veo.” 

“No es lo que piensas, tampoco.” 

¿Cómo podría posiblemente no ser lo que él creía que era? “Claro,” dijo Kotetsu con un encogimiento de hombros. 

“Quiero mover algunas influencias de modo que tú también puedas volver.” 

Kotetsu no estaba seguro de por qué, pero aquello realmente lo enfureció. “¿Porque no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo? ¿Si lo solicito me rechazarán? Mis poderes ahora duran _sólo_ 45 segundos. Dentro de poco ni siquiera tendrán una razón para mantenerme en la Segunda Liga. No te molestes, Bunny.” 

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la camarera se acercaba a la mesa para llevarse el plato de pollo, prometiéndoles que sus entradas les serían servidas en un momento. Barnaby observó a Kotetsu, quien estudiaba su agua otra vez. “No me dijiste que habían decaído otros pocos segundos,” dijo finalmente, con suavidad. 

“Nop.” 

“Sólo porque no trabajamos juntos, ni nos vemos tan seguido, no significa que no debieras decírmelo.” 

“¿Por qué? Ya no importa tanto, dado que no trabajamos juntos. No necesitas hacer las cosas ajustándote al tiempo que me queda.” 

“Mira, de todos modos debiste decírmelo, ¿está bien?” 

“¿Ya no has tenido más pesadillas?” preguntó Kotetsu súbitamente, y supo que había dado en el clavo cuando Barnaby le dio una mirada furibunda y luego volteó hacia otro lado. “Tú también has estado ocultando cosas.” 

“¡No las he estado ocultando! ¡Nada más no te las he dicho!” aseguró Barnaby. 

“¡Eso es ocultarlas! ¡Detestabas cuando yo hacía eso!” 

“¿Cuando HACÍAS? Déjame hacerte la misma pregunta, viejo, ¿‘hacías o haces’?” 

Kotetsu sintió el calor reptar por su rostro mientras su enojo crecía. “¡Te dije que ya no importa!” 

“¡A mí sí sigue importándome!” 

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Kotetsu otra vez. “Dime por qué. No puedes ayudarme, y no necesito más lástima. Ya sientes lástima de mí por mi decadencia, y probablemente la tengas también por mis sentimientos hacia ti.” 

_“¡Eso no es verdad!” _gritó Barnaby, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se oyera un estrépito mientras alguien dejaba caer un plato y los ojos de todos estuvieran sobre ellos. “¡No siento lástima de ti por nada! ¡Quieres asumir que pienso tan poco de ti, de manera de poder tener algo _más_ para sentirte deprimido, bueno, detente! ¡Sólo detente! ¿Crees que al menos no extraño trabajar contigo? ¿No crees que me preocupo por ti, la única persona en la que aún confío? ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?” golpeó con su puño en la mesa, lo cual hizo sobresaltar a Kotetsu. __

Casi esperaba que comenzara a brillar en azul e hiciera su ‘handsome escape’ a través del techo. En vez de eso Barnaby permaneció sentado, rojas sus mejillas y muy enojado. Kotetsu sabía que podía y debía nada más disculparse, e intentar que la situación no se saliera de escala. 

En vez de eso, se puso en pie y abandonó el lugar. 

***

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 6 de Marzo de 2014. Hora: 18:30. Fecha de término de traducción: 18 de Marzo. Hora: 22:30] 

***

Caaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaambaaaaaaaaaaaaa, merecería que me torturen en el potro de Bayonetta por tardarme tanto!!! Un millón y tres cuartos de disculpas con sabor a chocolate y frutilla, espolvoreadas con muchas reverencias en forma de estrellitas de azúcar es lo que ofrezco por abandonarlas a todas así... Esta vez la PS2 no tuvo nada que ver, lo juro!!! Naaaaah, muchas cosas de la vida real que se entrometieron, aparte que ahora se me dio por echar a andar por el camino del subtitulaje de videos MMD y AMV de Tiger & Bunny y... Ah! Sí! Tengo un canal en Youtube en donde subo los videos que voy subtitulando al español. Ya tengo como 18 videíllos que pueden ver y descargar. La mayoría son MMD’s, claro. Y también tengo, subtitulados al español, los Extras de los Side Bunny y Side Tiger!!! (para quienes no lo saben, existen dos animaciones inéditas que se incluyeron al final de dos especiales de Tiger & Bunny: El Lado Bunny, y el Lado Tiger. Básicamente esos especiales muestran a la serie dividida en dos partes, y cada parte está narrada por cada uno de los muchachos; primero Barnaby, después Kotetsu. Bueno, pues al final de cada chiste, aparece una mini historia que se ubica puntualmente luego de ciertos acontecimientos en la serie. En el caso de Barnaby, es una fiesta de agradecimiento para todos los héroes por haberlo ayudado a vencer a Jack; y en el caso de Kotetsu, le caen todos como Pancho por su casa a saludar un mes después que tanto él como Barnaby fueran a parar a la Segunda Liga.) 

Si quieren verlos, pueden hacer tres cosas: O ponen “Tiger and Bunny” en el buscador del Youtube (y así salta alguno de mis videos), o ponen Gata Flora (ese es el nombre de mi canal) en el buscador otra vez, o hacen un diagrama mágico en forma de gato en el suelo, dejan scones con pasas de uva en un platito en el centro del mismo, dicen siete veces Miau en voz alta y ¡tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!: aparezco yo en persona y hago la búsqueda por ustedes en sus notebooks, ultrabooks, ordenadores/computadoras. Y de paso me como los scones con un té, si son tan amables. Y hablamos de la vida un rato, que para eso son los amigos. 

Jeje! Bromas de mal gusto aparte, todo eso me tuvo un poco distraída de la traducción de fics, lo admito... Bueno, eso y el hecho de que tengo un poquito más de trabajo, lo que me lleva a llegar a casa en modo desastre humano absoluto del tipo que ya a las diez de la noche me estoy cayendo de la silla de tanto sueño... Y aparte ya saben... Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para hacer bien las cosas. (Esto último es una excusa asquerosamente barata, pero sirve para rellenar espacio, ejem...) 

****

La Claración del Huevo:

_**Smoothie:**_ El bendito brebaje ese! Cuando leí el fic por primera vez, hace más de un año, pasé todo el chorizo del _“and some gross looking health smoothie”_ por alto. Yo entendía que algo estaba tomando, pero no tenía muchas ganas de averiguar qué era _eso_. Sonaba que era algo medio asquerosito, y cuando me tocó hacer la santa traducción, al acudir al internete la primera imagen que salió fue la de un enorme vaso con una especie de líquido verdoso dentro. Ajá, dije... Momento! No es esa cosa verde que toma René Ruso en la película “El Caso Thomas Crown”????? Primero patiné hacia la explicación del “jugo de pasto”, pero tampoco era eso... Así que hola, Wikipedia!!!: 

_“Un smoothie (del inglés smooth: suave) es un batido de fruta. Es una bebida cremosa no alcohólica preparada a base de trozos y zumo de frutas, mezclados tradicionalmente con productos lácteos, hielo o helado. Suele tener una consistencia algo densa y espesa. El auténtico smoothie se elabora a base de una mezcla de frutas frescas o congeladas, trituradas o licuadas en el momento de consumirlas. Se le suele añadir leche, leche de soja o bien yogur natural para enriquecerlo con proteínas.”_

El chisme lo podés comprar, y/o hacer caseramente en tu casita y parecerte a Barnaby (entre lo del smoothie de este fic, y lo que dijo en una entrevista para una revista de belleza, algo de que cuidaba su piel, y que comía tofu, y no se qué otras cosas ultra sanas más... Barnaby es gay... o Europeo?, jajajaja). Al parecer y por otras cosas que leí, también se hace de verduras... 

**_Palomitas de pollo:_** O popcorn chicken, en el original. Acá en Argentina a veces en las carnicerías te venden pollos que parecen palomitas de lo chiquitos que son, pero yo nunca había oído hablar de palomitas de pollo... Tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! 

_“Las palomitas de pollo son trozos pequeños de pollo que ha sido empanizado o rebozado y frito. Los pequeños ‘bocados de pollo’ son fáciles de empacar en una caja de almuerzo y en una cena más elegante se preparan para comerlos con tenedor. El término ‘palomita de pollo’ es un apodo más moderno, utilizando los cubitos de pollo que se asemejan a las palomitas de maíz luego de fritarse.”_ _**(Fuente: eHow en Español)**_

En realidad el pollo-zarigüeya no me gusta mucho, salvo la pechuga. 

**_Handsome escape:_** Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, no recuerdo si en la serie le habían puesto nombre a la acción que ejecuta Barnaby cuando se pone de los cables (muy nervioso, osea), pero ya había leído el término en otros lados del Fandom Taibani. Si Blue Rose tiene su “Cutie escape”, por qué Barnaby no puede tener su “Escape elegante”? (le había puesto así al principio, pero después lo dejé como en el original... Queda mejor) (creo). 

Muchísisimas gracias a **Vocelis** , **neko** y **Yami-00** por sus palabras de aliento y por compartir sus vivencias personales!!! Y a quienes me dejaron Kudos en AO3!!! Un abrazo para ustedes de mi parte!!!! 

Y hablando de reviews, me uno a la propuesta de Lenayuri: “Campaña 2 minutos = 1 review” y a la “Campaña por Fanfiction de Calidad” de Ayann!!! Para más datos, entren a mi perfil en Fanfiction.Net y van a ver los links. 

Nos vemos en el capi tres!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

No vio a Barnaby al día siguiente, ni el día después de ese. Ni recibió ninguna llamada, ni ninguna señal suya. Bien entonces, decidió Kotetsu, ni siquiera iba a mirarlo en la televisión. No quería verlo ni oír de él. 

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por aquella pequeña rabieta. Parecía justificada en su momento. Y en su cabeza, en el estúpido y engañoso mundo que se había creado en los minutos que siguieron a su huída del restaurante, Barnaby lo había seguido, había tomado su brazo, y le había dicho que lo sentía y que regresaba a la Segunda Liga. Kotetsu no había llegado tan lejos como para imaginar a Barnaby besándolo. Pero se mantuvo de lamentar su comportamiento. 

Cuando Muramasa llamó, Kotetsu no contestó el teléfono. No quería admitir su propia estupidez. Deseaba hablar con alguien, pero no quería que fuera nadie que conociera. No existía ninguna buena razón para ello, en realidad. 

Se encontró en un bar aquella tarde, uno de mayor categoría que al cual solía concurrir normalmente. Ir al mismo le había tomado una gran dosis de meditación, ya que quería dejar de beber. Pero estaba demasiado enojado para desechar la idea de una buena cerveza, o de un vaso de vino incluso. Nada más no pediría las bebidas más fuertes. 

Una voz familiar llegaba desde detrás del piano en el escenario, aunque no supo reconocerla hasta que ya había bebido su primera cerveza. 

“¿Tiger?” Una mano diminuta tocó su brazo. 

Kotetsu volteó lentamente y se enfrentó cara a cara con Karina. “¿Blue Rose? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” 

“Canto.” Señaló el piano. “Nunca te había visto aquí antes.” 

“Normalmente no suelo venir. Sólo quería un cambio de escenario. ¿Cómo has estado?” Kotetsu no la había visto en un largo tiempo. Deseaba poder reunirse con todos más a menudo durante el día, pero cada cual tenía sus propias cosas que hacer, como Barnaby había demostrado... 

“Muy bien, quizás sea coronada como ‘Reina de los Héroes’ al final de la temporada,” dijo la chica, ruborizada. 

Los ojos de Kotetsu se abrieron completamente y sonrió. “¡Bien por ti!” dijo, genuinamente feliz por ella. Recordaba cuando la chica había estado tan insegura sobre lo que deseaba hacer: cantar o ser héroe. Era un alivio el ver que había llegado a un término medio, cantando cuando tenía tiempo. ¿Y además verla subir tanto en el ranking? Estaba orgulloso. “¡Lo mereces!” 

La chica enrojeció aún más. “Gra-gracias.” 

“De nada. ¡Hey, si fueras lo suficientemente mayor te invitaría un trago para celebrar! Aunque adivino que eso será dentro de un par de años, ah,” dijo Kotetsu con una risita. Karina era... bien, no era exactamente como una hija para él, no era _así_ de íntimo con ella, pero era como una niña a quien él cuidaba algunas veces, y de tanto en tanto luchaban contra criminales. 

“¡Pero primero tenemos que asegurarnos que en verdad suceda!”, dijo ella. 

“Ah, es cierto. ¡Pero lo lograrás! ¡Sé que lo harás!” 

La chica giró la cabeza, sin duda a causa del rubor que estaba peligrosamente cerca de volverla roja por completo. “Yo... está bien, lo haré.” Volvió a mirarlo a la cara. “¿Tiger, por qué Barnaby está trabajando con nosotros?” 

Aquello le quitó a Kotetsu algo de la alegría que sentía. “Ah, ¿no les dijo el por qué?” Aprovechó el momento para pedir otra cerveza. 

“No en verdad. Dijo que era una buena idea volver con nosotros por un tiempo, pero nunca dijo por qué.” 

“Ah, bueno, en parte es por...” 

“¡¿Han vuelto a pelear, verdad?!” La chica lo apuntó con un acusatorio dedo y Kotetsu retrocedió, casi cayéndose del taburete. 

“¡Es, no es cierto!” 

“¿Fue tu culpa, verdad? No es de extrañar que Barnaby se haya visto tan desolado en los últimos dos días” 

Decir que aquellas palabras no le brindaban algo de alivio era una mentira. Pero Kotetsu no lo demostró. “No he peleado con él, es que –él no comprende que...” su voz se fue apagando. No podría hablar sobre el tema sin admitir los detalles más emocionales. Y no era que fuera necesario; era sólo que no deseaba encubrir sus sentimientos si tenía que sacarlos a la luz. 

“¿No comprende qué?” preguntó ella, de algún modo más tranquila. 

Kotetsu bebió algo de su segunda cerveza antes de contestar, su mente alternando entre decirle la verdad a Karina o no. Se decantó por contarle todo, caray, era una estudiante de secundaria pero seguía siendo su amiga, y no importaba quién lo supiera. El hecho no lastimaba a Barnaby, sólo lo avergonzaba a él. “¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien a quien no puedes tener?” 

Ciertamente la pregunta tomó a la chica por sorpresa, y permaneció observándolo antes de tomar asiento lentamente en la butaca próxima a la de Kotetsu. “Claro. Estoy en la secundaria, después de todo.” 

Tuvo que reír ante el hecho. “Bien. ¿Se lo has dicho?” 

“...No.” 

“Ah.” Tenía la esperanza de que lo hubiera hecho y pudiera ayudarlo. “¿Por qué?” 

“Es mayor que yo, y es sólo que no funcionaría. Tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Y creo que quería a alguien más, de todos modos.” 

Kotetsu le sonrió. “Honorable. Eres muy madura para tu edad. Lo sabía. Bien, a propósito. Se lo dije.” 

“Se lo dijiste a Barnaby.” 

No se oyó tan sorprendida como él creyó que estaría. Bien, supuso que ya lo había dejado entrever de todas formas. “Ajá. Lo hice. Mira, no vayas a pensar que ahora me pinto las uñas de los pies de color rosa, y que cuando vuelvo a casa duermo en una cama hecha de arco iris-” 

“¿Qué?” La mandíbula de la chica cayó y permaneció observándolo. “¿De qué estás hablando?” 

“Porque él es un hombre y yo soy un hombre...” Sentía cómo sus propias mejillas enrojecían. Bien, tener una charla de corazón a corazón sobre su atracción gay con una chica de la edad de Karina tenía que estar mal en algún punto. “Oh, Dios mío. Olvida que dije algo, ¿está bien?” 

“No puedo, ya lo sabes.” Sí que lo sabía. “Mira, todos pensamos que ustedes estaban en algo.” 

“Grandioso.” 

“¿Estábamos en lo cierto?” 

“A medias. A Barnaby no le gusto.” Kotetsu sintió una sacudida de dolor en el pecho cuando las palabras dejaron su boca. No podía creerlo, no podía creer que nunca tendría a Barnaby. Bebió con rapidez. “No voy a contártelo todo, pero creo que puedes hacerte una idea desde allí y ver por qué no estamos trabajando juntos.” 

“Nunca creí que ustedes dos se separarían, como compañeros, quiero decir,” murmuró Karina. 

“Bueno, no se supone que sea para siempre o algo, sólo...” Suspiró. Súbitamente se había agotado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? 

“Cuando mis amigas y yo nos enojamos, algunas veces escribimos una carta y la dejamos en el casillero de la otra. Eso ayuda muchísimo.” 

“¿Una carta?” 

Karina asintió. “Ya que hablar con alguien es tan difícil cuando estás peleando, y no siempre piensas lo que dices. Pero si tienes tiempo para pensarlo, puedes decirle lo que necesitas en una carta.” 

Realmente era una gran idea. Pero había un problema. “¿Cómo consigo entregársela?” preguntó Kotetsu con un suspiro. Y entonces le dio a Karina una elocuente mirada. 

“Oh. Oh no. No me voy a involucrar en esto.” 

“¿Solamente se la entregas? ¿Por favor?” 

“¿Qué si se enfada _conmigo_?” 

“No lo hará. Bunny no es así.” Es demasiado dulce, agregó su mente. 

“Bien. Pero apúrate, porque tengo que cumplir con un estricto horario cuando no estoy en una llamada.” 

Kotetsu se puso inmediatamente en acción, casi volcando su cerveza en el proceso. Consiguió la atención del cantinero y le pidió algo para escribir. El cantinero lo observó antes de suspirar y alcanzarle una libreta de notas que utilizaba para garabatear pedidos de bebidas mixtas poco comunes. Kotetsu arrancó un par de hojas de papel, tomó prestado un bolígrafo, y se dirigió hacia un área vacía del bar. Podía ver a Karina dirigiéndole una extraña mirada, pero Kotetsu necesitaba toda la privacidad que podía conseguir. 

Le tomó un poco de tiempo el pensar qué escribir, pero se puso en movimiento. 

_Querido Bunny,_

_Te extraño._

_Lo siento._

_Por favor, no sigas enojado conmigo. Yo no lo estoy contigo. Fui un estúpido idiota y lo sigo siendo y te necesito. En verdad te necesito. No sé qué hacer sin ti. No sé cómo seguir._

_Te pido perdón si sueno lastimoso._

_Tu amigo,_

_Kotetsu._

Observó la carta, sorprendiéndose momentáneamente por las húmedas manchas luego del ‘Te extraño’ y del ‘No sé cómo seguir’. No había notado que había llorado. Extrañaba mucho a Barnaby. Hubiera deseado no haber mojado la carta, pero supuso que se secaría y que nadie lo notaría. 

Se compuso y le llevó la carta a Karina. “Aquí está... ¡Mira, no la leas, está bien! Porque-” 

“No la leería.” La chica dobló el papel cuidadosamente y la guardó en su pequeño bolso. “Está segura conmigo. Será mejor que no se enfade conmigo por lo que TÚ escribiste, sin embargo.” 

“No lo hará,” dijo Kotetsu honestamente. “Gracias, Blue Rose.” 

Creyó verla sonrojarse otra vez mientras ella asentía, le daba un pequeño saludo y giraba para irse. 

Pasaron dos días más sin saber nada de Barnaby. 

Kotetsu estaba seguro que lo había arruinado todo aún más con su llorosa carta. Meditando sobre ello al día siguiente, únicamente pudo imaginar lo que habría pasado por la cabeza de Barnaby al leer las palabras ‘Te necesito’. Nada más debió haberse visto como un tonto enfermo de amor. 

¿Cómo podría haber creído que Barnaby se interesaría en alguien como él? Claramente Kotetsu no tenía nada para ofrecerle en cuanto a romance. Barnaby probablemente deseaba una vida estable, casarse y tener hijos. Kotetsu se dijo una y otra vez que no importaba cuánto doliera, él haría su mejor esfuerzo por ver que Barnaby fuese feliz. 

Así que se sentó a escribir una carta. Otra vez. Era mucho menos ferviente que la anterior y se sintió un poco falto de emoción mientras le decía a Barnaby que lo ayudaría a encontrar una novia, que sólo quería hablar con él otra vez. Iba por la mitad de la misma cuando Kaede llamó. 

Habló con ella por un corto tiempo, intentando evitar el tópico sobre Barnaby aunque Kaede podía sentir claramente que algo estaba mal. Kotetsu quiso mantener una charla positiva para ella, y se aferró a eso incluso cuando la chica preguntó repetidamente si se encontraba bien. Pero Kaede no lo apremió ni lo obligó a tocar el tema tampoco; debía irse a la cama muy temprano para una excursión en la mañana. Kotetsu colgó y volvió a la carta. 

Permaneció observándola, olvidando a dónde quería llegar con ello, si es que iba a alguna parte. Pero ya no sabía qué más agregar. Suspiró y la firmó y entonces decidió cinco minutos luego arrojarla a la basura. Barnaby no necesitaba ayuda para conseguir una novia. Tenía mucho de dónde elegir. La única cosa que lo frenaba era Kotetsu. 

Y fue con ese pensamiento que Kotetsu se fue a la cama. Tuvo pesadillas donde todos lo rechazaban, incluyendo a Tomoe. Despertó un par de veces sólo para volver a las pesadillas una y otra vez. Iban en círculo, comenzando con Barnaby riéndose de él, y luego todos los que conocía lentamente lo apartaban, antes que volviera Tomoe, y de nuevo Barnaby. En su sueño, el muchacho se burlaba de él, lo criticaba, y lo rechazaba. Las veces que Kotetsu lograba despertar se hallaba confuso al respecto de qué era real y qué no. Tenía un dolor de cabeza palpitante, pero no podía despertar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta y buscar una aspirina. 

Era como si estuviera atrapado. 

Despertó por alguien sacudiéndolo. “¿Kotetsu? Kotetsu, despierta.” 

“Uuuhh.” Gruñó e intentó abrir los ojos. Era la voz de Barnaby, e iba a reírse de él otra vez. Y a decirle que era estúpido. 

“¿Estás bien?” 

No esperando eso, Kotetsu fue capaz de obligar a sus ojos a abrirse finalmente. Barnaby se oía preocupado. Cuando Kotetsu lo vio, el chico estaba vestido con sus acostumbradas botas rojas y chaqueta, y se veía algo borroso gracias a que acababa de despertar. Y mientras caía en la cuenta que estaba despierto, también estaba algo confuso. “¿Cómo...?” 

“Tengo una llave de tu casa, ¿recuerdas?” 

“¿Por qué?” 

“He estado enfermo los últimos días y decidí que quizás debí venir aquí primero, dado que sabía que estarías preocupado por esa carta.” 

“...Oh.” 

“¿Así que, estás bien? Estabas sollozando.” 

Era embarazoso. Kotetsu suspiró. “Estoy bien, Bunny. Eran pesadillas. Sólo soy un idiota”, dijo mientras la alegría lentamente comenzaba a llenar su corazón. Barnaby estaba _allí mismo_ frente a él, y preocupado también. 

“¿Un idiota?” 

“Esa carta, no debí haberla escrito. Tampoco debí haberme levantado e ido del restaurante - ¿has estado enfermo?” 

“Eso no importa, estoy preocupado por _ti_ , Kotetsu.” Barnaby se arrodilló cerca de la cama. “Se que estás tomándote todo esto muy mal. Estoy preocupado de que hagas algo, ah, estúpido.” 

“¿Estúpido?”, preguntó Kotetsu, rodando hacia un costado para mirar a Barnaby. El chico lucía tan bonito como siempre. 

“No lo sé. Algunas personas toman los rechazos realmente muy mal. No quiero que te lastimes a ti mismo.” 

Kotetsu quedó tieso, o lo hubiera hecho si ya no estuviera acostado allí. Observó a Barnaby con los ojos completamente abiertos y conmocionados. “¿Crees que yo haría eso?” 

“Has estado en verdad muy alterado.” Barnaby cruzó sus brazos por sobre el borde de la cama y apoyó la barbilla en ellos. “También yo he pasado por eso, luego que Maverick muriera y todo en mi cabeza fuera un desastre.” 

Kotetsu estiró un brazo para tocar el cabello del chico, queriendo alborotárselo, pero en vez de ello pasó sus dedos gentilmente a través de los rizos. “Hablas de que quisiste...” 

“Sólo quería que el dolor y la confusión se detuvieran. Las cosas estuvieron realmente mal el año en que te alejaste.” Barnaby miró la mano de Kotetsu pero permaneció quieto y no lo detuvo. 

“Nunca me lo dijiste.” Kotetsu se entristeció al saber cuán mal había estado el muchacho. Se habían mantenido en contacto, pero no asiduamente. Si se hubiera esforzado más, quizás Barnaby no se habría sentido tan desesperado. Su pulgar rozó la mejilla del muchacho mientras continuaba su lento ritmo de acariciarle el cabello. 

“Bueno, tú estabas con tu familia y yo no quería interferir. Algunas veces las cosas continuaron haciéndome mucho daño, pero ahora ya todo está mejor.” 

“¿Yo sirvo de ayuda?” 

“Inmensamente.” Barnaby suspiró y cerró los ojos. 

“Pero no quieres estar conmigo.” No tenía sentido. Kotetsu sabía que se sentía mejor con Barnaby cerca, y ahí estaba el chico admitiendo la misma cosa. ¿Cómo podía ser que el amor – y era amor, detestaba admitirlo – no fuera retribuido? 

“En realidad no quiero estar con nadie, Kotetsu.” 

“¿Por qué?” 

“Es sólo que no tengo esos sentimientos.” 

Kotetsu no lo entendía. Pero lo dejó pasar por el momento mientras el sueño comenzaba a tomarlo. No había logrado descansar por ningún medio, con sus pesadillas molestándolo. “¿Pero en verdad estuviste tan mal cuando me fui?” 

“Sí. Se que debí haber dicho algo al respecto. Pero escucha, todo eso se acabó. Creo que las cosas tuvieron que empeorar antes de mejorar.” 

“Eso tal vez pueda aplicarse a cuando estás enfermo, Bunny, pero no debería ser así con tus sentimientos. No debió haber empeorado para ti.” Barnaby estaba siendo ridículo – perder a sus padres, lidiar con Maverick, toda la porquería por la que había pasado - ¿y él creía que todo eso tenía que empeorar para que él se sintiera mejor?. “Prométeme que me dirás si vuelves a sentirte así otra vez.” 

“Claro que lo haré. Pero tienes que prometerme lo mismo, si te sientes realmente triste, dímelo. No sientas como que todo ha cambiado entre nosotros y por eso no puedes decirlo.” 

Kotetsu asintió. No podía afirmarlo en voz alta porque no sabía si continuaría manteniendo esa promesa. “¿Te quedarás un rato? Quiero volver a dormir, apenas he dormido... puedes irte cuando ya lo esté.” 

“Me quedaré,” contestó Barnaby suavemente. 

“Estupendo.” Cerró los ojos y se hundió en su almohada, su mano descansando contra el rostro de Barnaby, de modo que sus dedos seguían enredados en su cabello. 

Cuando volvió a dormir esa mañana, no tuvo pesadillas. 

Cuando despertó, estaba solo. 

Eso era, nadie estaba en la habitación con él, pero podía oír la televisión encendida y sabía que Barnaby se había quedado en el apartamento. Eso lo sacó de la cama. Eso y el mirar su reloj, además. “¡Wow!” gritó cuando vio que estaba dos horas y media más atrasado de lo normal. Estuvo a punto de enredarse con sus sábanas. 

¡Si él estaba atrasado, Barnaby también lo estaba! Saltó sobre una pierna mientras se colocaba los pantalones y entonces decidió no molestarse en ponerse su camisa aún – tenía que decirle a Barnaby que ya estaba bien y que podía irse. “¡Bunnyyyyy!” gritó de la manera más molesta posible. 

Barnaby estaba en la cocina, haciendo... algo con huevos. “¿Qué?” Miró por sobre su hombro. 

“¡Estoy atrasado! ¡Lo que significa que tú estás atrasado!” 

El chico se encogió de hombros. “Me reporté enfermo otra vez. Y no estoy mintiendo, estuve terriblemente mareado.” 

“¡Bunny!” Kotetsu no había olvidado ese detalle. 

“Llamé por ti también. Dije que estabas ayudándome a pasar el día.” 

“Es todo lo contrario, en realidad,” comentó Kotetsu mientras se acercaba para ver lo que Barnaby estaba haciendo. Estaba cocinando un omelet. Ni siquiera sabía que podía cocinar eso. 

“Te dejaré creer eso. ¿Desayuno?” Barnaby agregó algo de queso cortado y tomates a su omelet. 

“Ah, seguro...” 

“¿Qué quieres en el tuyo?” 

“Una salchicha.” 

“¿Hablas en serio?” Barnaby volteó y le dedicó una mirada de completo asco. 

“Hablo en serio.” Kotetsu resistió la urgencia de señalar que Barnaby ciertamente no iba a besarlo así que en realidad no era así malo. Pero no quería traer a colación ese tópico cada vez que hablaban. No serviría. 

Pero Barnaby tenía una diferente idea. Colocó su omelet en un plato y fue a buscar las salchichas de Kotetsu. “A propósito, no quiero una novia ni niños.” 

“¿Ah?” 

“Leí mi nombre en un trozo de papel que estaba en el basurero. Así que eché un vistazo.” Extrajo dos paquetes. “Salchichas comunes o con queso para tu omelet? No puedo creer que esté preguntando esto.” 

“Con queso. Sólo echaste un vistazo – espera, ¿no te gustan las chicas?” 

“No dije eso.” Dijo Barnaby, notándose incómodo mientras dejaba a un lado las salchichas con queso y buscaba más huevos. 

“Está bien. Bueno, con cualquier cosa que quieras, te ayudaré.” Estaba completamente confundido. Pensaba que Barnaby preferiría estar con una chica, aún cuando nunca pareció interesado en ellas. Tal vez sólo fuera que preferiría estar con cualquiera que no fuera Kotetsu, después de todo. Eso dolía. 

“Kotetsu no sé si quiero toda esa cosa del romance. Ya te lo dije, no es algo que sienta, por nadie.” Suspiró y rompió los huevos en un recipiente, agregando un pequeño chorro de aceite vegetal y algo de leche. Lo mezcló todo y lentamente lo fue volcando en la sartén caliente. 

“Está bien...” 

Barnaby se giró hacia él e hizo una mueca de dolor, su mano yendo hacia el lado donde había sido aguijoneado. “Ouch. Mira, si quieres ayudarme, ayúdame a recuperar mis memorias.” 

“Siempre me he ofrecido a ayudar con eso.” La mirada de Kotetsu permaneció aferrada a su costado. 

“Creo que ahora ya estoy listo para algo de ayuda. Debes entender que mientras todo se desmoronaba y se rearmaba de una sola vez, fue muy confuso y personal. Ahora... todavía sufro mis, ah, pesadillas y ataques de pánico. Pero creo que si tal vez permito que alguien me ayude, podría estar menos estresado.” 

“Ya veo. ¿Entonces tienes que aprender a confiar en mí de nuevo?”, murmuró Kotetsu. 

“Eso no es lo que – mira, Kotetsu, no transformes esto en otro malentendido. No me gusta cuando discutimos. Sólo estoy diciendo que no estuve estable por un tiempo.” 

Kotetsu todavía estaba dispuesto a convertir el tema en una pelea sólo porque estaba enojado. Pero a pesar de eso, nada más asintió. 

Barnaby volvió su atención de nuevo a la salchicha con queso, cortándola en trozos antes de echarlos en el omelet. “Ayúdame con esto, Kotetsu, y eso es todo lo que necesitas para hacerme feliz.” 

“Lo haré.” Haría cualquier cosa. Barnaby merecía cualquier cosa que él pudiera darle, soportándolo de esa manera y haciéndole el desayuno. Su urgencia de comenzar una pelea rápidamente se disipó. 

“Pero no comenzaremos hoy.” Barnaby colocó el omelet en un plato y lo llevó a la mesa. 

“¿No?” Kotetsu tomó asiento mientras el chico también les traía agua. Era extraño, que lo sirviera en su propia casa. 

“No. Hoy no me siento con fuerzas, y no quiero que tú te lo tomes a la ligera.” 

“Pero - ” 

“Sin peros.” Barnaby lo apuntó con el tenedor. “...Ahora cómete tu asqueroso omelet de salchichas y queso.” 

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Kotetsu tuvo que ayudar a Barnaby con sus problemas de memoria. En medio de la noche, de hecho, se encontró en el apartamento del muchacho luego de una aterrada llamada telefónica. Sabía que era una pesadilla pero se dio prisa de todos modos, algo atemorizado. 

Llegó al lugar para hallar a Barnaby con un cobertor sobre los hombros y caminando de un lado a otro. Kotetsu no perdió tiempo en correr hacia él y estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo. Y no lo soltó hasta que el muchacho gentilmente comenzó a apartarlo. Entonces comprendió que lo había tenido sujeto demasiado tiempo y retrocedió. 

“¿Qué fue esta vez?” 

“Bueno, esta es una memoria extraña. Recordé el descubrir la verdad, pero muchos años atrás.” 

Kotetsu inclinó su cabeza. “¿Eh?” 

“La memoria que Maverick implantó en mí. Debió haber desaparecido unas cuantas veces, y en cada episodio debió reconstruirla. La época en la que recordé... yo tenía trece años. Fue en Abril. Me caí y golpeé mi cabeza y entonces todo volvió. Maverick estaba allí. 

“¿Y por qué no te fuiste?” 

“Es a ello a lo que voy. Estoy completamente seguro que me apuntó con un arma cuando yo todavía estaba en el suelo. El arma se disparó, pero ni siquiera recuerdo haber sido herido. Creo que me llevó hasta su auto.” 

“Estaba intentando asustarte.” Kotetsu deseó que Maverick estuviera vivo sólo para poder golpearlo. “Esa escoria quería asustarte de modo que pudiera asegurarse de fijar esa memoria. Pero el hundred power funciona tan rápido, ¿por qué no huiste?” 

“Como te dije, todavía estaba tirado en el suelo. Y desorientado, probablemente. Estaba rememorando cosas mezcladas con eventos que nunca habían sucedido. Y cuando me puse en pie, tenía un arma apuntándome.” 

“Ah... ¿Bunny?” Kotetsu pestañeó al notar la humedad en las mejillas de Barnaby. Estaba llorando. Estaba tranquilo, pero tenía rastros húmedos en sus mejillas. “Bunny, hey.” Kotetsu cerró la pequeña distancia entre ellos nuevamente y levantó las manos para secar las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Pero no tuvo mucho éxito haciendo eso, dado que continuaban brotando. 

“P-perdón. no quise...” 

“¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Puedes llorar tanto como lo necesites. ¿Quieres sentarte?” 

Barnaby asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia su silla cuando se detuvo. “Auch,” gruñó. 

“¿Es el aguijón...?” Kotetsu se apartó para dejarlo caminar, pero Barnaby permaneció quieto. 

“Oh, sí.” Asintió. 

“¿Ha estado molestándote por varios días ya, no?” Kotetsu suspiró y comenzó a quitarle a Barnaby el cobertor que tenía sobre el cuerpo. “Ya conoces la regla sobre ocultarnos cosas.” 

“No es como que no lo sospecharas, de todos modos. No pude esconderlo tanto.” 

“Y aún así lo intentaste, ¿por qué?” Kotetsu echó el cobertor sobre la silla mientras Barnaby cruzaba sus brazos sobre su cuerpo. Había elegido dormir únicamente con sus boxers y estaba temblando. No era de extrañar que tuviera encendido el aire acondicionado a tope. 

“Si todavía sientes culpa por esto, ya no necesitas...” Barnaby perdió el hilo y bajó la vista, viéndose considerablemente más vulnerable y culpable de lo que Kotetsu lo había visto – exceptuando tal vez el día en el que fueron a la pista de patinaje y vio el árbol de Navidad. 

Si ese era el efecto que tenían las pesadillas en Barnaby, en verdad le provocaba un poco de enojo el que el muchacho no lo hubiera llamado a su lado más pronto. Sólo Kotetsu sabía que las tenía, y si hubiera estado durmiendo en el mismo apartamento hubiera oído a Barnaby gritar, aunque en realidad nunca había hablado mucho con él luego de lo que les sucedió. 

Colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Barnaby y lo escoltó hasta la silla, donde lo ayudó a sentarse y luego a recostarse. La herida estaba en uno de sus lados y no había razón de peso por la que Barnaby debiera sentirse incómodo, cuando podía yacer recostado de espaldas. 

La visión le provocó algo de repulsión. 

La piel no tenía un color saludable – aparecían variaciones de púrpura y rojo y un color que casi se veía como negro, aunque Kotetsu estaba seguro que debía ser una versión más oscura de alguno de los otros colores. Al parecer estaba sangrando, como si tuviera pequeñas heridas abiertas. Algunas pequeñas partes de la piel estaban hinchadas, como si tuviera burbujas. El área entera tenía cerca de doce centímetros de ancho. Y también había cierto aroma brotando de ella, notó Kotetsu. Era muy débil, y olía afrutado. Cuando inhaló, su cabeza dio vueltas y se tomó de la silla, sintiendo como si estuviese girando. 

Contra su propio criterio se adelantó y pinchó uno de los tumefactos forúnculos en la piel con la punta de su dedo. Barnaby se retorció pero no tuvo ninguna otra reacción. Pero tocó el área púrpura y el chico se lanzó hacia adelante con un aullido. 

Kotetsu se detuvo inmediatamente. “¿Bunny, por qué no tienes esto vendado?” 

“Me lastima.” 

“Bien, bien, seguramente un doctor pueda-” 

“No quiero ir a ver un doctor.” 

Kotetsu se preguntó si había oído bien. Barnaby era el sensible, el que no hacía tonterías. Inmediatamente sabría qué medidas tomar con una herida. “¿Por qué?” 

“N-No sé qué es exactamente. Pero sé, en verdad sé que algo sucedió en un hospital. No quiero ir. Por favor, no me obligues a ir.” 

“¿Es por algo que recordaste?” 

“Sí y no.” Barnaby estaba temblando, notó Kotetsu. “Sé que _algo_ sucedió. Si pienso en ir me siento mal. Me provoca pánico. Quiero marcharme. Casi preferiría dejar que esta cosa me mate antes que ir a un hospital.” 

Kotetsu estaba en shock. “Bunny, por favor, tienes que ir.” 

“¡¿No me oíste?!” 

“¡Sí!” Kotetsu aferró el hombro del chico. “¡Te oí! Y mientras quiero descubrir el problema, de modo que no estés tan aterrado... ¡Bunny, preferiría que _no_ murieras y fueras al maldito hospital! Por favor, no actúes, hmm, no actúes como yo.” 

Barnaby le dio una sorprendida mirada, que se transformó en una furiosa, que cambió a una derrotada. “Yo...” 

Kotetsu tuvo una idea, una solución parecida a lo que Barnaby había echado mano unos días atrás. “¿Cuando los paramédicos te atendieron no tuviste problemas, cierto?” 

“Sí, pero eso fue antes que-” 

“Pero no es en un hospital.” 

“Cierto.” 

“Hagamos una llamada de emergencia y consigamos que una ambulancia venga aquí a tratarte. ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?”, preguntó Kotetsu, dando un círculo completo. 

“¿No podemos esperar y llamar en la mañana?” 

“¡Absolutamente no!” 

“¿Por favor, Kotetsu?” 

La súplica en su voz hizo que Kotetsu tomara una profunda inspiración e intentara calmarse. Volver a ver esa herida casi logró que su cerebro se pusiera frenético. Estuvo a punto de levantar en brazos al chico y llevarlo a alguna parte para que lo atendieran. “¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esperar?” 

“Estoy exhausto.” Barnaby se echó de espaldas otra vez. “Kotetsu, es poco más de las cuatro de la mañana. Por favor, por favor no me obligues a soportar esto ahora. Quiero dormir un poco más. Quiero dormir sin tener pesadillas. Estoy tan cansado.” 

Otra vez, allí estaba esa súplica. Kotetsu no estaba acostumbrado a ella y era doloroso. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de Barnaby para que el muchacho le restara importancia al asunto. Al menos ya deberían tener una ambulancia en camino, aún cuando la picadura no era nada nuevo. 

“Has estado enfermo,” comentó Kotetsu. 

“Sí, lo estuve. Y algunas veces no estoy seguro si lo que estoy viendo es una memoria o una alucinación.” 

_“¡Barnaby!”_ Fue un shock para ambos que Kotetsu utilizara su verdadero nombre, pero estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. “¡B-Bunny, si has estado teniendo alucinaciones...!” 

“¡No se si lo fueron!” 

Kotetsu tuvo que tomar profundas inspiraciones. “Está bien. Está bien, puedes dormir un poco más. Pero necesitas dejarme vendar esa herida, ponerle algo para protegerla. ¿Cómo es que no se ha infectado? Hasta es posible que ya lo esté.” 

“Generalmente mi camiseta la cubre. No me duele de tanto de ese modo como al tocarla con los dedos y vendarla.” 

“Lo que sea. No me importa. Vamos a vendarla.” Kotetsu no esperó a oír ninguna protesta más mientras se alejaba. Sabía que todo el equipo de primeros auxilios estaba en el baño y no perdió tiempo en buscarlo, maldiciendo en voz baja. La culpa que Barnaby intentaba mantener alejada de Kotetsu estaba devorándolo, porque era su culpa que el chico estuviera soportando tal dolor. Solamente esperaba con todas sus fuerzas lograr evitar que Barnaby empeorara más. 

Volvió con el chico cargando una gran cantidad de cosas, y las dejó en la mesa junto a la silla, a un lado de la laptop de Barnaby. 

“¿Qué es todo eso?”, preguntó Barnaby. 

“Algún tipo de ungüento con bacitracina. No veo cómo puede lastimar esto, sólo sirve para curar.” En realidad no sabía mucho sobre picaduras. Pero dudaba que pudiera empeorarla con algo designado para luchar contra las infecciones y cosas así. “Un apósito para emergencias, algunas gasas, esa clase de cosas. Ibuprofeno...” Se sentía importante aún cuando no sabía si existía una mejor manera de manejar la situación. 

“¡Ungüento, Kotetsu, apenas me has tocado y dolió!” 

“Lo sé. Um, ponte de pie.” 

Barnaby lo hizo, y se acercó a Kotetsu cuando éste le hizo señas. “¿Está bien?” 

“Tal vez quieras colocar tus brazos sobre mi. Aferrarte a mi camisa, o algo. Sólo prométeme que no me lastimarás mucho.” 

“No comprendo lo que quieres hacer,” comentó Barnaby, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Acomodó sus brazos alrededor del torso de Kotetsu y los dobló hacia arriba por debajo de sus hombros, de modo de tener un cómodo agarre en su camisa. 

“Bien.” Tomó algunas maniobras, y Kotetsu momentáneamente también rodeó a Barnaby con sus brazos, mientras abría el tubo de ungüento y esparcía una importante cantidad en la punta de sus dedos. Vació la mitad del tubo. Lo dejó a un lado y mantuvo un brazo sobre Barnaby. Bajó el otro y muy, muy cuidadosamente comenzó a frotar con ligereza el ungüento en la zona. 

Barnaby gritó como si lo estuvieran torturando y tensó el agarre en la camisa de Kotetsu. Apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo y gritó otra vez. Kotetsu pudo identificar algunas groserías mientras continuaba untando la crema. Los dedos de Barnaby se clavaron en su piel incluso a través de su ropa y por un momento le preocupó que el chico pudiera activar su poder. Fue afortunado para él que no lo hiciera, porque no tenía idea de cómo habría manejado el hecho. 

En vez de eso sintió cómo su camisa se rompía por la fuerza del muchacho y su oído dolía por el tajante volumen de los gritos, pero poco más de un minuto luego se había acabado. Inmediatamente dejó de tocarlo y lo abrazó con fuerza. La respiración del chico era agitada, y sollozaba por el dolor. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y estaba cubierto de sudor. 

Si sólo su caricia le producía tanto dolor, Kotetsu no podía entender por qué Barnaby había sido capaz de soportar todo ese tiempo como lo había hecho con su herida sin cubrir. Aunque si lo pensaba, sólo lo había visto demostrar dolor únicamente esa vez y el día anterior, y se había reportado enfermo un par de veces... 

“Bunny, ahora déjame colocar el vendaje.” 

“No,” Barnaby sollozó y se tomó con más fuerza de la desgarrada camisa. 

“Sí. Vamos. Necesito que te sientes, pero vayamos a tu cama así no tienes que volver a levantarte otra vez.” 

Barnaby no dijo nada pero cedió. Soltó a Kotetsu e intentó dar un paso pero se tambaleó. Kotetsu suspiró y lo atrapó por un hombro. “Está bien. Necesitaré mis poderes para esto.” 

“¿Eh?” 

“Es tu turno de ser una bonita princesa.” Kotetsu dejó que sus poderes se activaran, rogando de algún modo que la acción no le llevara más de cuarenta y cinco segundos. Cuidadosamente levantó en brazos a Barnaby de modo que su lado malo no estuviese presionado contra él. El muchacho le dio una mirada molesta -¡el coraje!- pero echó sus brazos al cuello de Kotetsu de todas maneras. 

Por supuesto no le llevó tanto tiempo llevarlo a la cama. Gracias al cielo Barnaby había dejado una lámpara encendida dentro de la habitación. Kotetsu lo hizo sentarse erguido primero y aplicó el vendaje. El muchacho dio una sacudida, lo cual se convirtió en un retorcimiento y en un directo _gruñido_ , pero nada comparado con su reacción anterior. Una vez que estuvo vendado, ambos tuvieron que recuperar el aliento y calmarse. 

“¿Puedo dormir?”, preguntó Barnaby luego de un par de minutos de silencio. 

“Ya casi. ¿Te gusta beber leche antes de ir a la cama, verdad?” 

“Oh... Sí.” 

Kotetsu asintió y no dijo nada antes de ir a la cocina. Llenó un vaso de leche y bostezó – estaba absolutamente exhausto y ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Levantarse a tales horas para cuidar de su compañero no era normal. 

No permaneció mucho tiempo en la cocina, llevándole a Barnaby la leche y el antihistamínico. Puso dos pequeñas píldoras en una de las manos del chico y el vaso en la otra. Barnaby ni siquiera hizo pregunta alguna antes de tragar las píldoras y vaciar el vaso rápidamente. 

Le dio a Kotetsu una mirada implorante y el hombre asintió. “Sí. Ya puedes, ahora necesitas dormir.” 

“Bien. ¿Hey, Kotetsu, te quedarás?” 

“¿Quieres que me quede?” Kotetsu enarcó una ceja. 

“Sí. No siento ganas de dormir solo en estos momentos, yo...” 

“¿Debería traer algunas almohadas para el suelo o algo?” 

“Kotetsu.” Barnaby se movió a un costado y palmeó el espacio a su lado. 

“Ah.” Kotetsu enrojeció. “Pero pensaba que tú-” 

“Esto no cambia las cosas.” 

“Entiendes que esto es una tortura,” dijo Kotetsu con un suspiro. Tenía cierta esperanza que – bueno, sabía que las cosas no habían cambiado. 

“Yo... tienes razón. Sólo lo pensé, no creo que pueda dormir solo en este momento.” 

“¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?” Acabó de decir Kotetsu por él. 

Barnaby se veía casi avergonzado. “Sí.” 

“... Está bien.” 

“¿De verdad?” Barnaby lo miró con desconfianza. 

“Quiero decir, ¿por qué debería quejarme?” Kotetsu se quitó la camisa desgarrada. “Pero debería probablemente colocarme una camiseta, o de otro modo sería extraño.” 

“Toma lo que quieras de mi vestidor. Camisetas, shorts, lo que sea.” Barnaby se echó sobre su espalda. 

Kotetsu asintió y fue a vestirse, teniendo en cuenta que no deseaba dormir con sus pantalones, pero no podía hacerlo en ropa interior. No tenía importancia que Barnaby estuviera vestido sólo con eso. Kotetsu sabía que era más cómodo para él. 

Eligió una de las muchas camisetas negras del chico y un par de pantalones cortos de color rojo. Sintiéndose algo ridículo con ellos decidió sólo meterse en la cama. Dudó un poco antes de deslizarse del lado sano de Barnaby. Completamente inseguro de qué hacer y de cómo actuar cuando estaba durmiendo con la persona de la que estaba enamorado, pero no _acostándose_ con ella lo hizo permanecer tieso y quedarse mirando el cobertor tontamente. 

“Acércate, Kotetsu.” Las palabras de Barnaby fueron un soñoliento susurro y sus ojos estaban cerrados. 

Kotetsu se acercó un poco más y colocó un brazo sobre el pecho de Barnaby. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, sintiendo la ligera cosquilla de los rizos de Barnaby en su piel. Se resistió a cruzar una pierna por sobre las del chico. 

La lámpara había quedado encendida, pero estaba bien. Barnaby ya se había dormido profundamente y Kotetsu estaba demasiado cansado y cómodo para preocuparse. Sintió un dolor en el pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos y oía a Barnaby respirar. Yacer allí con él se sentía como la cosa más natural del mundo. 

Intentó no pensar sobre el hecho de que era temporal, por unas cuantas horas a lo mejor. Y como había pensado, era una dulce tortura. Pero por otro lado, estaba feliz de que Barnaby le pidiera que se quedara. 

El muchacho aún dormía cuando Kotetsu despertó a su lado. No estaba pálido y tampoco parecía enfermo. Kotetsu buscó signos de fiebre, pero su cabeza estaba fría. 

Bien. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y envolvió a Barnaby entre sus brazos. Estaba seguro. Y eso significaba que Kotetsu no se sentía apenado por su propia reacción: lágrimas. 

Estaban brotando antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Se sentía débil, ridículo, como un torpe adolescente suspirando por el chico popular. ¡Estaba en sus treintas! Pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste, y estar triste no tenía límite de edad. Tener el corazón roto no tenía un límite de edad. 

Apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla de Barnaby, e intentó concentrarse y calmarse. No pudo. Cuando Barnaby estuviera mejor quizás pensara que Kotetsu estaba comportándose como un pervertido al dormir a su lado, o tal vez ya no lo quisiera así de cerca, o las cosas seguirían su curso y ambos se unirían de una manera que hacía que Kotetsu quisiera volverse loco. 

Barnaby se movió bajo él y soltó un gruñido suave, despertando lentamente. Kotetsu no esperaba que despertara tan pronto e intentó contener sus lágrimas, pero lo único que logró fue sollozar audiblemente y no tener suerte en esconder ninguna de las dos acciones. 

“Mmmm.” Barnaby movió su cabeza y Kotetsu inmediatamente rodó sobre su espalda y miró hacia otro lado. Barnaby se frotó los ojos y se desperezó bajo la cobija antes de mirar ciertamente a Kotetsu. “¿Estás despierto?” 

¡Aún tenía una chance!. Kotetsu cerró los ojos y trató de ignorarlo. 

“Kotetsu, te vi cerrar los ojos.” Barnaby se incorporó apoyándose en un codo. “Sabía que fingirías estar dormido. Mira, tenemos que levantarnos-¿Kotetsu?” 

“Ah, ¿qué?” Kotetsu abrió sus ojos lentamente y observó a Barnaby. 

“¿Estabas llorando?” 

“Alergias.” 

“No mientas.” Barnaby se inclinó, sus dedos rozando bajo los mismos ojos de Kotetsu. “Está húmedo.” Entrecerró sus ojos. 

“¡Alergias!” 

“¡Basta, Kotetsu! ¿No entendiste cuando dije lo de esconder cosas la última noche?” 

Tuvo un punto a favor y Kotetsu suspiró. “Bien. Estaba llorando. Pero no preguntes por qué.” 

“¿Es por mi causa?” 

Kotetsu gruñó y se sentó. Su espalda encorvada mientras miraba sus pies. Pensó en contestar la pregunta de Barnaby pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Tenían asuntos más urgentes además. “Muy bien, voy a levantarme y llamar a una ambulancia.” 

“Um, yo...” 

“Dejaré en claro que no irás al hospital.” 

Barnaby se relajó visiblemente y Kotetsu se arrastró fuera de la cama. Una vez que se alejó de la comodidad y aquella calidez sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente. Y lo hizo, un poco, mientras dejaba la habitación para hacer la llamada en alguna otra parte. Después de todo quería darle a Barnaby alguna privacidad. 

La llamada fue breve. Necesitaban una ambulancia y algunos TEM allí, pero no querían llevar a Barnaby al hospital. Cuando se le preguntó por qué no, Kotetsu balbuceó algo sobre los ridículos altos estándares que el héroe poseía y que únicamente quería ser atendido en su propio apartamento. El hombre al otro lado soltó un bufido pero aceptó y colgó. 

Después de eso Kotetsu deambuló por la cocina para hacer café. No podía soportar el volver al dormitorio. No podría ver la cama con Barnaby en ella y no sentirse triste. Ese era el único lugar donde deseaba estar. No, iba a permanecer en la cocina y desayunar su café y tostadas. Pero sabía que debía chequear a Barnaby. No había hecho otra cosa más que levantarse e irse para hacer la llamada. 

Afortunadamente para él Barnaby salió solo, vistiendo jeans pero sin su camiseta. Kotetsu supuso que sería inútil colocarse una si debería quitársela luego para ser revisado. Y diablos, la vista de Barnaby con su cabello aún despeinado, soñoliento, con el torso desnudo... 

Kotetsu fue capaz de confesarse a sí mismo que su atracción hacia Barnaby era también a un nivel sexual. No había estado muy seguro sobre ello dado que el chico tenía el mismo ‘equipo’ y todo. Pero aún ante esa idea... Kotetsu estudió a Barnaby de la cabeza a, bien, no logró llegar a los pies. 

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrepierna de Barnaby cuando el rubio carraspeó. Kotetsu levantó los ojos para encontrar que el chico lo observaba con enfado. “¡Oh, no Bunny, no es lo que piensas!” 

“Ajá. Sírveme un poco de café,” demandó y se movió en dirección al baño. 

Kotetsu se sintió como un imbécil. Realmente no había querido quedarse mirando mientras arribaba a su pequeña conclusión. Le sirvió a Barnaby una taza de café y la llevó hasta la mesa cerca de la única silla en el living. Entonces volvió a la cocina. Sólo iba a quedarse allí y a comer más tostadas hasta que alguien lo necesitara. 

Barnaby salió del baño momentos después, su cabello peinado y rizado a la perfección y su rostro lavado. No se había duchado pero de alguna manera continuaba oliendo como a pancakes... de arándanos. Algún día Kotetsu iba a tener que echarle un vistazo a la colección de colonias del muchacho y decidió que era demasiado estúpido quedarse allí. 

“El café está en el living,” murmuró y se fue. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en lavar algunos platos y pasó un buen minuto antes que oyera el sonido de los pasos de Barnaby alejándose. No tenía idea de por qué se había quedado más tiempo allí que el necesario. 

Pronto se oyó un golpe en la puerta, y Kotetsu oyó al muchacho contestar. Les dio la bienvenida a quienes debían ser los TEM, comentándoles sobre que se sentía más cómodo en su hogar y tal. Kotetsu pudo descifrar algunas de las palabras pero estas se volvieron un poco más complicadas de entender cuando Barnaby les habló a los paramédicos sobre la picadura. Permaneció en la cocina _quieto_ , sin desear salir de allí. Los médicos harían su trabajo, entonces se irían, y entonces también Kotetsu probablemente debería irse de manera que Barnaby no sintiera que estaba acosándolo con la mirada. 

Las cosas parecían un poco desapacibles, justo cuando habían alcanzado un buen lugar. 

Se sirvió otra taza de café intentando descifrar el murmullo en la otra habitación. De todos modos se vería ridículo en las ropas de Barnaby. Quizás debería cambiarse – 

“¡Kotetsu!” Llegó un grito del otro cuarto. Era Barnaby y no se oía asustado ni nada, pero Kotetsu podía adivinar que era urgente. 

Se sentía incómodo, pero se dirigió al sitio. “¿Qué?” Entró al living para ver a dos hombres parados frente a Barnaby, con el vendaje que Kotetsu le había aplicado en el suelo, manchado con algo que parecía sangre y alguna otra asquerosa sustancia. Barnaby se veía muy nervioso. 

“Quieren que vaya al hospital.” Le dijo Barnaby. 

Uno de los paramédicos, en cuyo gafete se leía el nombre Matt, habló. “Nos gustaría efectuarle un análisis de sangre y brindarle algún tratamiento algo más intensivo. La... herida no parece infectada, pero continúa siendo peligrosa. Está muy mal.” 

Kotetsu paseó su mirada entre ambos. Barnaby seguía viéndose saludable a medias. “¿No hay inyecciones o simplemente cualquier otra cosa que puedan darle?”, preguntó, ya conociendo la respuesta. 

“Lo hay, pero necesitará más. Y-” 

“¿Qué les hace pensar que está tan enfermo, a propósito? Se ve bien. No luce como si se estuviera muriendo.” Kotetsu se cruzó de brazos. 

“No es la primera víctima de aquel hombre con el aguijón,” dijo el otro paramédico. 

La respuesta dejó sin palabras a Kotetsu. Si los médicos habían visto los resultados y _sabían_ que empeoraría, no le quedaba más opción que aceptarlo. “¿Qué tan malo puede ser?” 

“Bueno, coma o muerte, si no es trata-” 

“Bunny, ve al hospital.” 

Barnaby lo miró sorprendido. “¿Qué?” 

“Ve. Estarás allí y comprenderás que lo que sea que está molestándote no es la gran cosa.” Evitó mencionar que podía superar su miedo. Nadie necesitaba saber que Barnaby en realidad estaba aterrorizado. 

“N-no, Kotetsu, no puedo. ¡No puedo!” Su rostro palideció entonces, mientras Matt y su colega se miraban el uno al otro. “Kotetsu, por favor...” 

“¿No pueden transportar alguno de sus equipos de terapia intravenosa y demases aquí?” preguntó Kotetsu. 

“Uh, bien, podemos, técnicamente, algunas personas alcanzan el punto donde necesitan ser tratados en su propio hogar, o mejor dicho, _quieren_ ,” explicó Matt. “Pero usualmente es para aquellas personas en fase terminal ... Barnaby querrá un mejor acceso a los médicos y una respuesta mucho más rápida frente a una emergencia.” 

Kotetsu observó a Barnaby nuevamente, si bien su pregunta fue para los TEM. “¿Así que exactamente qué va a sucederle?” 

“Es un veneno de acción lenta. Debilita a la persona y entonces la mata. Puede que él se sienta solamente algo indispuesto ahora mismo pero ello va a empeorar a la par que sus órganos comiencen a fallar. Tiene un par de días antes que su condición se vuelva realmente mala, pero no querrás esperar hasta el último minuto. Quizás puedan presentarse otros síntomas y problemas.” 

Kotetsu frotó su frente y Barnaby siguió sin hablar, viéndose pequeño mientras intentaba y fallaba, mimetizarse con su silla. “¿Qué si les digo... que estaremos bien si esperamos un par de días más?” 

“¿Estaremos?” Cuestionó Matt. 

Kotetsu enrojeció ligeramente. “Quiero decir Bu... Barnaby, pero yo voy a intentar ayudarlo. ¿Estará bien si nos tomamos un par de días para arreglar las cosas y convencerlo de ir?” 

El segundo paramédico asintió, y Matt agregó un muy lento “Supongo que sí...” 

“Entonces eso es lo que pasará. En un par de días pueden llevárselo, y YO HARÉ que vaya.” Kotetsu le dio a Barnaby una mirada demandante, y el chico únicamente desvió la mirada como si algo en su pared fuera absolutamente fascinante. 

“Bien, sólo llámenos, supongo,” ofreció Matt, aunque sonaba un poco molesto. Kotetsu lo entendía. El paramédico quería hacer su trabajo y ayudar pero Barnaby se lo dificultaba. Kotetsu había lidiado con gente así. 

Dio por terminada la conversación realmente rápido diciéndoles que Barnaby y él tenían algunas cosas de las que ocuparse y que necesitaban comenzar inmediatamente. Los hombres intercambiaron miradas mientras prácticamente huían del apartamento, aunque Kotetsu logró contenerlos y Barnaby los toleró lo suficiente como para que lo inyectaran. Hicieron todo lo posible que pudieron para ayudar. 

Cuando se fueron, Barnaby habló. “¿Qué diablos estás planeando, Kotetsu?” 

“Quiero que intentemos esto con todas nuestras fuerzas, intentar descubrir por qué estás tan asustado de ir. Una vez que lo sepamos y podamos hacer algo sobre ello, podrás ir al hospital y estarás mejor.” 

“¿Realmente no crees que esto me matará, verdad? Vamos...” Barnaby se desperezó cansadamente en su silla. 

“Claro que sí.” Kotetsu se acercó a él vacilantemente. “La gente muere por picaduras de insectos y por pisar clavos oxidados. Muere por hacer un mal cálculo que los habría dejado a un milisegundo de evitar un accidente. Así que... sí.” 

Barnaby únicamente asintió hoscamente y bebió su café. 

“Y no voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que sepamos qué está pasando. Voy a quedarme aquí. Bueno, quizás vaya a casa a buscar algunas ropas, pero aparte de eso, voy a quedarme aquí. Dormiré en el suelo, así que no te preocupes por verme comportándome como un viejo pervertido. No voy a hacer nada.” 

“Ni creo que lo harías.” 

“Sí, bueno, pero en verdad me diste una enfadada mirada hoy.” 

“Estabas mirándome de una manera muy obvia. No me gustó.” 

“¡No quise hacerlo!” Dijo Kotetsu defensivamente. Se mordió la lengua y evitó mencionar que Barnaby le había permitido que se acurrucara contra él la noche anterior. “¡Te ví salir, y comencé a pensar, eso es todo!” 

“¿Pensar sobre qué?” 

Las mejillas de Kotetsu ardieron. “No importa. De verdad que no intentaré nada, ¿lo entiendes?” 

Barnaby suspiró. “Sé que nunca ‘intentarás nada’. No eres así, viejo. Nunca has sido así.” 

“Sí...” Kotetsu nunca había sido muy sucio o pervertido, aunque seguro que había dicho algunas cosas lascivas hacía mucho tiempo. Y habría estado mintiendo si dijera que no tenía algunas carpetas con gente muy desnuda en su computadora, y de vez en vez unos cuantos pañuelos descartables en el bote de basura. Pero no acosaba a nadie de ese modo. 

“¿Entonces en qué estabas pensando?” 

“¿Por qué te interesa? ¿No puedes hacerte una idea básica?” 

“Es más que eso.” 

Kotetsu se rascó el cuello y miró sus pies. Tal vez era mejor decirlo, porque Barnaby no iba a dejarlo en paz. “Te vi sin camiseta y eso, y pensé en cuán atractivo te veía realmente.” 

“Eso no es nada nuevo.” 

“¡Pero lo es! Cuando le hablé a mi hermano sobre mis sentimientos por tí, también le dije que no sabía exactamente de qué naturaleza eran, si sólo amaba tu personalidad o... o algo! O si también deseaba tener... sexo... contigo...” Perdió el hilo en la última parte, avergonzado increíblemente. Sonaba asqueroso. 

Barnaby se incorporó un poco más. “Entonces no estabas seguro de si estabas bien con el elemento sexual, aunque por otra parte sabías que querías estar conmigo.” 

“Sí.” 

“Y te has dado cuenta hoy que si estuviéramos juntos, querrías tener sexo conmigo.” 

¿Cómo podía hablar tan calmadamente? Kotetsu se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse. “Sí, lo querría todo.” 

“Bueno, perdón por hacerte sentir mal.” 

“¿Ah?” 

“Asumí que solamente estabas mirándome sin mucho pensamiento detrás de eso, nada más que siendo obvio y raro. Ni siquiera pensé en el tren de pensamientos que había tras tu acción.” 

“¿Eso hace alguna diferencia?” 

“Sí. Quiero decir, sigue sin gustarme verte hacer eso, pero me agrada saber que en realidad pensaste mucho al respecto. Significa mucho el saber que te gusto por quién soy antes que comenzaras a pensar así sobre mi cuerpo.” 

“Creo que lo entiendo.” 

“Está bien, Kotetsu.” Se puso en pie e hizo una mueca. “Necesito una ducha... me dieron un spray anestésico. Me ayudará a vestirme y desvestirme y tal vez hasta una ligera lavada sin tener un dolor tan extremo, aunque lo que hiciste por mí anoche ayudó mucho.” 

“Me alegra.” Kotetsu estaba escuchando, pero seguía tan avergonzado que apenas podía contestar. 

“Después de eso, creo que podríamos comenzar a trabajar en mi memoria,” dijo el chico, acercándose a Kotetsu. 

“Claro.” 

“Alégrate, Kotetsu. Estamos bien.” 

“Sólo es que, no puedo, yo... Bunny.” 

Barnaby rió un poco y acarició su rostro gentilmente antes de inclinarse y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. “Necesitas dejar de preocuparte tanto.” 

“¡Bunny!” Dijo Kotetsu, alarmado, y volteó para verlo irse. Estaba feliz de que hubieran terminado con el tema por el momento, porque Barnaby efectivamente había borrado todo su proceso de pensamiento. 

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 17 de Junio de 2014. Hora: 20:06. Fecha de término de traducción: 16 de Julio de 2014. Hora: 20:19]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> Guarden las hoces!!! Primero las aclaraciones de la traducción!:
> 
> **  
>  _Ungüento con bacitracina:_   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> “Bacitrin ointment”, en el original. Aunque creo que Xenafox se equivocó al escribirlo, puesto que me sale “Bacitracin” al buscarlo...  
> Nunca había escuchado hablar de este medicamento, así que recurrí al internet y encontré que es una crema para aplicar únicamente sobre la piel en casos de picaduras, heridas y demases, porque es un antibiótico que no permite que se te infecte todo y termines como un zombie post-apocalíptico (no, la bacitracina no cura zombies, ni evita que te muerdan. Tampoco atrae a Daryl Nixon). Ha de ser como nuestro conocido y buen Caladryl... Mielda, esa crema existe desde que tengo edad para pronunciarla correctamente!.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Apósito para emergencias:_  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> “Trauma dressing”, en el original. Suena tan poca cosa, pero cuando me puse a buscar, saltó información realmente interesante... Se lo conoce con varios nombres, pero uno de los más usados es “vendaje Israelí”. Fue creado por un aspirante a médico militar llamado Bernard Bar-Natan en los años 80, que se dió cuenta que todavía se estaban utilizando para detener las hemorragias viejas versiones remodernizadas de los vendajes utilizados en 1942. En ese entonces para intentar cerrar una herida, junto con el vendaje común, utilizaban una piedra para ejercer presión y parar el sangrado. Bueno, este buen hombre se puso a diseñar un apósito que al mismo tiempo que protegía la herida, la comprimiera para evitar la hemorragia. Ya en los años 90 tenía el diseño definitivo, y, para hacer corta una historia larga, recibió el apoyo de un polo tecnológico Israelita llamado Har Hotzvim para mejorar su creación. Se tardó unos años en hacer lucrativo su invento, pero hoy en día no hay soldado, bombero ni cuerpos de emergencia policiales y civiles que no lo tengan y/o utilicen. Es un vendaje práctico, que puede utilizarse como torniquete, se coloca de manera rápida y sin necesidad de tener conocimientos médicos previos. Ayuda de forma considerable al herido a soportar el tiempo de espera hasta que llegue el auxilio correspondiente, y evita que pierda sangre en forma desmesurada. **_(Fuentes: Internet, aquí y allí)_**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _TEM:_  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> O EMT en el original. Son las siglas en español de Técnico en Emergencias Médicas. “Es un profesional no médico capacitado específicamente para proporcionar atención de medicina prehospitalaria en Urgencias y Emergencias” **_(Fuente: Wikipedia)_**
> 
> Hoooolaaaaaaaaaaa, tanto tiempo, pero mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo!!!!! Si quieren saber qué pasó, por favor pásense por el capítulo número veinte de la traducción del fic “Bunny del Mar” (en Fanfiction.Net), que abajo de todo cuento mis peripecias. Y bueno... pido muchas disculpas, y les digo que no se preocupen, que ya me pongo en línea otra vez con las traducciones, amén!!!!!!


End file.
